Summer Songfic Waves
by Kae Maple Lefebvre
Summary: BTR one-shots built around a song for summer and an OC. Thank You to those that entered! Story count: Kendall: 15 James:12 Logan: 13 Carlos: 5
1. Jaylee's Starting All Over

_**Jaylee's Starting All Over**_

_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide  
><em>

Jaylee sat tanning by the Palm Woods pool, her eyes closed. The Miley Cyrus song that had been stuck in her head replayed itself for the fourth time that day, and she tried to not sing along. Moving to LA had really been the point in her life where she had to start all over. The first day she arrived, she'd met Kendall Knight, who was a member of Big Time Rush, this new up-and-coming boy band. He introduced her to his friends, James, Carlos and Logan. They were pretty nice, and soon they all began hanging out.

_It's sooner than I thought but you called me out_

_I lost control and there's no doubt, I'm gonna start all over!_

Jaylee had asked Kendall about how they'd been discovered, and he'd explained they'd been found by Gustavo Rocque.

"He came to Minnesota looking for talent. Originally he just wanted to sign me, but I said I wasn't going unless they came with me." He explained, motioning to the others. Jaylee nodded, just as Kendall's little sister Katie came into the room.

"Hey Jaybird! What's up?" she asked, running to Jaylee and giving her a hug. Since they'd started hanging out, Katie began to see Jaylee as an older sister.

_Out of the fire and into the fire again You make me want to forget and start all over  
>Here I come straight out of my mind or worse Another chance to get burned and start all over<br>I'm gonna start all over  
><em>

"We were just discussing how you guys all ended up moving here from Minnesota." She replied, smiling at Kendall, who returned it before asking, "Well…Jaybird," he started, using her nickname. She shivered, it felt sort of nice to hear him say that instead of her real name.

"How'd you end up moving to LA? Your story's got to be more interesting than ours."

_Fantastic and romantic, all a big surprise You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside  
>It's sooner than I want but you caught my heart<em>

_I guess I'm ready now to start, I'm gonna start all over!  
><em>

"Well…I got asked to come out here because of the modeling career I had started in Wichita. In Kansas there's not much, at least from my point of view. So I tried contacting a few modeling agencies out west and then Voila! I ended up here at the Palm Woods. I had to leave most of my friends, my parents, my pets….my old life, really…behind." Jaylee paused; she'd noticed Kendall had leaned in toward her.

_Out of the fire and into the fire again You make me want to forget and start all over  
>Here I come straight out of my mind or worse Another chance to get burned and start all over<br>I'm gonna start all over  
><em>

"With who you left behind, when you had to start all over…did you…uh, leave behind…a…boyfriend?" he asked gently. She looked up into his green eyes, and saw he was serious, he wanted an answer. Jaylee bit her lip and turned away, causing Kendall to apologize.

"Look, I'm being an idiot about asking that. Forget I said anything, alright?" Then Jaylee started laughing.

_It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain  
>It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain It's so easy, you disrupt me<em>

_I'm gonna start all over, start all over!  
><em>

"That's my point…I left everything behind. I hadn't had a boyfriend to leave behind at the time. I'd been single, and as far as you should be concerned," she added with a grin, "I still am."

"Ooohhh! Kendall's makin' a move….Knight takes the puck up to the goal, can he score?" James imitates the officials at a hockey match, apparently the situations are similar.

"Through the fire that's made me start all over, I think I'm really ready. I need new friends, and along with that I suppose I could use a boyfriend…" Jaylee explained. Kendall smiled, turning to look at james deliberately before asking, "So…uh, Jaybird…"

_Out of the fire and into the fire again You make me want to forget and start all over  
>Here I come straight out of my mind or worse Another chance to get burned and start all over<em>

"Could I be your boyfriend?" he finally said, and Jaylee couldn't help but notice that the blonde was starting to blush a little. She smiled; her hand taking his that was resting on the table and lifting it to lace their fingers together, "Of course. You're the one that's taught me that all these curves in starting over – could be turned into the best rollercoaster I've ever rode." And saying that, she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"GOOOAAALLLL!" James, Carlos and Logan all yelled. Jaylee just shrugged, and kissed Kendall again.

_Out of the fire and into the fire again You make me want to forget and start all over  
>Here I come straight out of my mind or worse Another chance to get burned and start all over<br>I'm gonna start all over_

So maybe starting all over had been a good thing for Jaylee. New friends, a boyfriend, and knowing good times were always around the bend? It's the only life she has so she's gotta live it big time!


	2. When Mac Gets Where She's Goin'

(for Rainnboots. Song is When I Get Where I'm Goin' by Brad Paisley ft. Dolly Parton. Enjoy)

"When I Get Where I'm Goin', I want you with me…."

Mac didn't want to think about death. In fact, she only was really worried about losing sight of herself. See, she and Carlos Garcia, her bestest best friend ever, in their terms, had promised to never leave each other.

But after hearing the news that one of her friends had died in a car accident, this made Mackensie decide she needed to make sure Carlos knew how dedicated a person she could be.

So, at her friend's funeral, she offered to sing. As she was handed a mic, she requested that When I Get Where I'm Goin' by Brad Paisley ft. Dolly Parton be played, as this was something she and her friend had sang together a lot.

_When I get where I'm going on the far side of the sky. _

_The first thing that I'm gonna do Is spread my wings and fly._

As she sang she could almost feel her friend singing along with her, helping her get through the song.

_I'm gonna land beside a lion, and run my fingers through his mane. _

_Or I might find out what it's like To ride a drop of rain_

Just as Mackensie can feel the tears start to fall from her eyes, another voice joins hers. It's Carlos.

_Yeah when I get where I'm going, there'll be only happy tears. _

_I will shed the sins and struggles, I have carried all these years._

As the duet part comes up, they both sing, Carlos coming to stand next to her and taking her hand as a way of reassuring her things are alright.

_And I'll leave my heart wide open, I will love and have no fear. _

_Yeah when I get where I'm going, Don't cry for me down here.  
><em>

As the second verse, comes up, she allows the tears to fall, still singing, although her voice is cracking. Carlos carries on, but comes to still comfort the crying Mac.

_I'm gonna walk with my grandaddy, and he'll match me step for step, _

_and I'll tell him how I missed him, every minute since he left. Then I'll hug his neck._

When the bridge comes, Mackensie fights all her sadness and sings out for her friend. As she sings, she can feel the words wrapping around her, her anguish and sorrow becoming melody and comfort.

_So much pain and so much darkness, in this world we stumble through. _

_All these questions, I can't answer, so much work to do._

When the chorus comes, both she and Carlos are crying. Although he did not know her friend, it's seeing her like this that's making him break wide open and crack.

_But when I get where I'm going, and I see my Maker's face. I'll stand forever in the light, of His amazing grace.  
>Yeah when I get where I'm going, Oh, when I get where I'm going, there'll be only happy tears.<em>

Neither are able to say the last line, they're both so deep in sobs and attempts to comfort each other that they don't realize when the cue is.

_Hallelujah! I will love and have no fear. When I get where I'm going. Yeah when I get where I'm going._

But as it ends, and they sit back down, Carlos grabs Mackensie's hand.

"Listen…I know that was really hard for you to do… but…" Mac looks up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Carlos wipes a stray tear away and leans closer to kiss her cheek, "I'm proud of you. And…when I get where I'm going, I want you to come with me."


	3. When Logan's Kissin' Mallory

(For Mizmal BTR Fan, song by Miranda Cosgrove Enjoy.) **When Logan's Kissin' U:**

"Hey Mal?" Logan Mitchell called. Mallory Rose Henderson stuck her head out of the bathroom door, she been trying to curl her multi=layered brown hair to create a new style.

"What honey?" she called. She smiled; it felt great to be loved by him, considering this was the aftermath of the first night at his apartment instead of hers.

"I love you." He said, as she felt his arms slip around her waist. Her blue burnout t-shirt perfectly complements her skinny black jeans she's wearing. She giggles as she feels Logan's hands slip into her front pockets to hold her.

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity I might die when I forget how to breathe  
>You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be<br>Time stops like everything around me It's frozen and nothing matters  
>But these few moments when you open my mind To things I've never seen<br>_

As he turns around, they stare into each other's eyes. His gaze travels to the small heart necklace, and he smiles. Looking back into her eyes, he sees the fire.

"I love you." He whispers again, before leaning in to kiss her softly.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<br>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
>Like are you the one? Should I really trust? Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<br>_

She can't remember the last time she's felt like this. Normally Mallory's guarded, shy when meeting people. Logan made her open up, be the true her. So maybe that was why she was letting him get farther then the other boys she'd known.

"Logan…" Mallory began. He smiled and kissed her cheek, "What is it?"

"I love too, you're different all the other guys. You're more…real. You understand how I am…"

_Past loves, they never got really far Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart  
>And I promise I wouldn't do this 'Til I knew it was right for me<br>But no one, no guy that I met before Could make me feel so right and secure  
>And have you noticed I lose my focus? And the world around me disappears<br>_

He grinned, "I do? Well, yeah I suppose I do. I guess that's just what happens when you love someone. And…when I kiss you, it's like…everything becomes clear. I only know I love you." Mallory blushed, so he did feel the same way whenever they kissed. She sighed, before leaning in to kiss him again.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<br>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
>Like are you the one? Should I really trust? Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<em>

Mallory revealed in her feelings. Logan was so gentle, he didn't try to control the kiss or be dominating at all. But eventually she let him take control, he backing her against the wall, his hands on her hips, her hands behind his neck to steady herself. There was no point trying to fight.

_I've never felt nothing like this You're making me open up_

_No point even trying to fight this It kinda feels like it's love  
><em>

Mallory knew what Logan made her feel – the butterflies in her stomach whenever he was around, how warm she always felt when she knew he watching her, how she'd blush if she 'd catch him shirtless at the pool…it was love.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<br>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
>Like are you the one? Should I really trust? Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<em>

And when Logan was kissing her, Mallory new everything made sense. She could trust him. And whenever Logan put his arms around her, the world stopped. But that was the way she liked it.


	4. Cause Logan's Riley's Firework

(For BellaRosa17: song by Katy Perry. Enjoy) **Cause Logan's Riley's Firework**

Whenever Riley looked at Logan, she got Katy Perry's firework stuck in her head. Maybe it's because it was true. Logan was a firework, for however calm he was, she knew there was another side to him, a wild, firey side. If only the hazel eyed 16 year old could ever see it.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<br>Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
>Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you<br>You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July  
><em>

One weekend when they were hanging out, Logan invited her to the local fair down by the beach. Riley loved the beach, hearing the wave crash against the sand. And if it was a fair, there was bound to be a Ferris wheel, her favorite ride. Once their, the pair got strawberry lemonade and some sour skittles (Riley's favorite) and decided to have some fun.

_'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth _

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst <em>

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe  
><em>

As the Ferris Wheel went around, Riley debated telling Logan he she truly felt. Sure, they were great friends, but Riley…wanted to be more than that. She needed to light the fire she knew Logan had, and needed to tell him.

"Hey Logan…"

"What it is, Ryles?" he replied, using her nickname.

"I was wondering…I know we're good friends and all but…"

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced  
>If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow<br>Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed _

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time, you'll know<br>You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July  
><em>

"You're a firework. You're worth how I feel about you. I want to see you more often, but…I don't know how to say this…what I really want to say. All the doors are closing before I can say it…" she trailed off. He turned to look at her, a smile on his face.

"Maybe one'll open up soon. And lend you the perfect opportunity. Because if you really want to say it, you'll know when it's time to."

_'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth _

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst <em>

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe  
><em>

Looking up, Riley noticed the stars and the moon above them. Riley thought if she could just jump high enough she could reach those stars and grab the moon. But looking at Logan, she realized his smile was brighter than that. Brighter then the moon. Suddenly she knew she had to tell him.

_Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

"Logan…I guess what I want to say is…I want to…um…take it to the next level. By being…not just your friend…but…your girlfriend. Because I like you that much. Well, actually, it's more like love. Everytime you look at me I get butterflies and I blush. I always want to be around you…at night you're the firework of energy and fun I need in my life."

_'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth _

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst <em>

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe  
><em>

Logan grinned.

"Riley…how long have you waited to tell me? Because to be honest I was going to mention that you (not just because of your nickname) are my Angel and because of how you value the time I spend with you and how much we have in common, I want to also take this to the next level. So yes. Riley Angel Sanchez, I will be your boyfriend. After this you want to go back home and watch a movie? I heard Secretariat just came out on demand." Riley grinned, Secretariat was her favorite movie.

_Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon _

_Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

"Sure, Logan. And thanks… I know you know tonight was fun. And there's no-one else I'd rather be with."


	5. Kaylee Wants To Drift Away

(for 21Soccer-Diva21: song by Uncle Kracker. Enjoy) ** Kaylee wants to Drift Away**

Kaylee smiled to herself as she walked hand in hand with Carlos Garcia, her boyfriend, into the Palm Woods. Her day had been hard enough after winning her soccer game earlier, and now she had the weekend to relax by the pool with her friends. Still in her uniform, they entered the pool area. She could faintly hear a guitar being played, it sounded like Kendall was singing. Getting closer, she recognized Uncle Kracker's Drift Away. Picking up the beat, she sang in time.

_**Day after day I'm more confused Then I look for the light through the pourin' rain  
>You know, that's a game, that I hate to lose I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame <strong>_

Kendall smiled and looked up, acknowledging that she and Carlos were there. Kaylee smiled to herself as she noticed the table Kendall was sitting at had a bowl full of watermelon chunks and glasses of diet coke on it. As James and Logan came over, they too caught the beat and started clapping with it as she cruised to the chorus.

___**Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away**_

_**Won't you take me away  
>Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away<strong>_

_**Won't you take me away**__  
><em>

As she sang, "Won't you take me away," she realized Carlos had started singing with her. She smiled as he grabbed he hand and they started dancing as they sang. Kaylee's curly medium length brown hair bounces around her shoulder as they twirl. Carlos took the first line of the second verse.

___**Beginin' to think, that I'm wastin' time And I don't understand the things I do**_

KayKay came in on the next line, and she realized with a grin, it was true. Carlos always carried her through her rougher days. Whether it was just that her soccer team lost, or she just in general had had a bad day, he was there with his cheery attitude and 'I-can-do-anything' frame of mind. And his lucky helmet, of course.

___**The world outside looks so unkind And I'm countin' on you, you can carry me through**_

As the chorus came around, all of them sang, James and Logan splitting the line with KayKay.

KayKay would sing,_ "__**Give me the beat boys and free my soul…"**_James would come in on,_ " __**I wanna get lost in your rock and roll…" **_then Logan would sing,_**"and drift away…"**_and all of them would sing,_**"Won't you take me away." **_This would continue as it happened a second time._  
><em>_**Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away**_

_**Won't you take me away**__  
><em>

KayKay clapped as Kendall played the interlude to the bridge, noticing her lucky white watch on her left wrist was reflecting the light beautifully around them. But nothing was more beautiful then Carlos' voice as he sang the bridge.

___**And when my mind is free You know your melody can move me And when I'm feelin' blue  
>The guitars come through to soothe me Thanks for the joy you've given me<br>I want you to know that I believe in your song And rhythm, and rhyme, and harmony**_

_**You helped me along, you're makin' me strong**_

She grinned as the chorus came back again. This felt great. She really did feel like she'd drifted away, now that she was relaxing with her boyfriend and their friends, the music helping her stress melt away into the melody and lyrics that currently surrounded her.

_**Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away **_

_**Won't you take me away  
>Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away<strong>_

_**Won't you take me away**_

"Hey Carlos?" she asked gently.

"What is it, KayKay?" She giggled, quoting the song that had just finished playing, "Won't you take me away? I need some…one on one time with you. Maybe watch A Walk To Remember, or…make spaghetti and try to not burn down the kitchen?" He grinned, kissing her hand.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's just hope you don't get sauce on that uniform of yours, because I know how you get if it gets dirty." She nodded, taking his hand and said a quick goodbye to the others, and together they ran up to 2J.

1, 2, 3, 4, to the 5…let's hope the others can count on them to not burn the apartment down….


	6. Loryn, You're Doin'  Too Much

(For dark chocolate thunda song is by Paula DeAnda. Enjoy) **Loryn, You're Doin' Too Much**

"Logan…pick up your cell. Please? Love you. Bye." Loryn hung up after leaving the third voicemail that day. As much as she loved him, sometimes she thought she was overdoing it, becoming borderline obsessive.

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails Telling you I miss you Baby am I doing too much (too much) _

_Why you tryna diss me When I just wanna kiss you Baby am I doing too much (too much) _

Most times she'd imagined him freaking out over what would happen if he'd caught her kissin' someone else. Perhaps one of his friends? Part of her just wanted to try, just to gauge the reaction. And the one that always had that lucky comb with him, how hot he was…maybe that would be a good place to start. Loryn couldn't remember names to save her life, but she thought that one's name was James.

_Tell me what's the issue Who I give these lips to Baby am I doing too much (too much) _

_This is turning into Something I ain't hip to Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
><em>

Either case, as she wasn't exactly keen to see Logan mad, she'd stick around waiting for him to call her, just to hear his voice. Over time she began to think maybe he didn't really love her, like their relationship was really just a game.

_See you got me all alone Waiting right here by the phone _

_For you to call me, Just to hear Your voice tone  
>I keep on wondering if you was even Feeling me, I keep on wondering if This was even meant to be<em>

The short, black haired brown eyed 17 year old needed to think. Logan was always on her mind, although she can't really tell if everything's he's told her was true, if he meant it.

_Tell me imma waste of time, boy You showing me no sign,_

_is it cuz u on Ya grind, cuz you're always on my mind  
>I keep on wondering if everything you said was true <em>

_I keep on wondering if you were really coming through_

So even when Big Time Rush was away on tour, she'd call him, 3 to 4 times and day, just to hear his voice, it didn't matter what he had to say. All her friends thought Loryn was obsessing, but…what more could be said?

_Now here I go again blowing you up, And my girlfriends keep telling me I'm doing too much  
>Now here I go again blowing you up, And my girlfriends keep telling me I'm doing too much<br>_

Now here she was, calling him again. Maybe she was doing too much after all?

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails Telling you I miss you Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
>Why you tryna diss me When I just wanna kiss you Baby am I doing too much (too much)<br>Tell me what's the issue Who I give these lips to Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
>This is turning into Something I ain't hip to Baby am I doing too much (too much)<br>_

And when she'd hang out with her friends, Loryn would try to look at the other cute guys they saw, sometimes she'd even offer to split pizza and lemonade with them at the local arcade if they ever ran into each other again. But most times something about them always reminded her of Logan, and she knew she'd never shake him.

_I'm out with my girls tryna have a good time And you know I'm looking fly tryna meet sum other guys  
>But it gets hard sometimes cuz there ain't no one just like you <em>

_I try my best but I can't shake this thing you got me going through  
><em>

Laying in her bed, and closing her eyes, Loryn can picture Logan. His smile, his hazel eyes, the way he looks at her with love. She thinks she's imagining it, but then wonders if he's really worth loving.

_All i can picture is the color of your eyes, and the way u make me smile I ain't felt this in a while,  
>But I came to a conclusion that this is pure illusion Chaos and confusion but I'm not gonna let it ruin<br>The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy  
>The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy<br>_

Suddenly, her cell rings. She picks it up, and to her surprise, it's him.

"Hey LB? Sorry I haven't been able to call you back….my phone died." She laughs.

"I understand, Logan….I've really missed you. When are you guys done with the tour?"

_I'm leaving messages and voicemails Telling you I miss you Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
>Why you tryna diss me When I just wanna kiss you Baby am I doing too much (too much)<em>

"We should be home this week…and don't worry, I got you a little present when we were gone. First night back, we can watch Scream, cause I bought it on Blu-Ray. You up for that?"

_Tell me what's the issue Who I give these lips to Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

"Sure. Totally. With pizza and zours and lemonade?" she rattles off. He laughs, she can almost hear him grinning through the phone.

"Of course."

_This is turning into Something I ain't hip to Baby am I doing too much (too much)_

"Alright…cool…so, see you next week then Logan. I love you." She replies, it's about time for her to go to bed. Before he hangs up, he says, "Alright. Love you too LB. And I'll be thinking about you Worldwide. Night."


	7. Kristy I Love You Just The Way You Are

(For WWELover100: song by Bruno Mars enjoy)** Kristy, I Love You Just The Way You Are**

Logan Mitchell is just waking up. First thing he sees when he turns over is the picture of him and his girlfriend Kristin, framed and in the center of his nightstand.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her every day <em>

Her brown hair looked perfect without her even trying to fix it, and her beautiful green eyes seemed to hold Logan's soul inside them, and sometimes they shone so bright it looked like the start weren't shining.

_Yeah I know, I know When I compliment her She won't believe me And its so, its so _

_Sad to think she don't see what I see But every time she asks me do I look okay I say_

And Logan knew that whenever he'd compliment Kristy, she'd never believe him.

'But girls almost think about themselves the way we saw them….' Logan thought aloud, rubbing his eyes and grabbing a t-shirt before getting up to stretch.

_When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing Just the way you are_

Logan would never change anything about her, she was fine just the way she was.

_And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are  
><em>

When she smiled, it was like the world stopped to admire it.

_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me _

_Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think its so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her every day _

Kristy absolutely hated her laugh. But Logan liked it, he actually thought how she'd scowl after she'd stopped laughing was sexy. Not to mention her lips…they were pink and full…totally kissable in his opinion.

_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect is what you're searching for Then just stay the same<em>

_So don't even bother asking If you look okay You know I say_

__She didn't need to change. That he knew. But still, she'd still ask him if she looked alright.

_When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing Just the way you are_

"Kristy, I love you just the way you are. You don't need to change. At all. You're perfect, in each and everyway. Your smile lights up the room, and when you're happy I can't help but be happy as well."

_And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are_

"Logan…thanks. You really mean that?" she asked as they were walking home from the local Starbucks. They had gotten frappechinos, the perfect drink for the summer weather.

"Yes. Kristy, I mean that. But the life we live isn't so simplistic…except for the beauty you bring into it."


	8. AJ, Let's Go Somewhere Only We Know…

(For oheyyitzang: song by (Glee's) The Warblers enjoy.)

"**AJ, Let's Go Somewhere Only We Know…"**

Ariana Juliette had grown tired of the LA lifestyle. Listening to music and tanning down at the beach with her friends had been fun at first for the 18 year old, but eventually this began to change.

_I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
>I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

The dark-brown haired slender actress had let Hollywood take over her head. The fashion of central summertime LA had slowly gripped her, now she only wore lacy tops and skinny jeans with converse. If it was hot enough, then it would be a blue off-the shoulder top with faded denim shorts and flip-flops. She'd let everything change.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
>So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<br>_

"I need somewhere to begin…" she recited out loud, she needed to organize her thoughts and speak her mind. Her longtime friend, Kendall Knight, had been the reason she'd come to Hollywood. When he became part of Big Time Rush, he left Minnesota, and, (unbeknownst to him) took her heart with him.

_I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me  
>Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

As she walked along the riverbank, AJ looked at her reflection. Was she becoming what she disliked, those people that are conceited and only care for their image? No, it was impossible. She was a small town Minnesota girl, not a Hollywood hotshot. At least, that's what she told herself.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
>So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<br>_

She slowly sat down, and closed her eyes, listening to the odd quiet around her. She'd learned that if you got far enough into LA's back alley woods, you were truly alone with nature.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
>This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?<em>

As she thought, she could hear someone coming toward her. Still calm because this was her hiding place, she called out, "Who's there?" She heard a laugh, and then she felt hands cover her eyes and a, "Guess who?" was whispered into her ear. She grinned.

"Kendall. Don't sneak up on me like that…this is my quiet people, where I come to think."

_Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
>So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<br>_

"Well…." He started, "I understand what you mean. Strangely it is quiet here. Perfect for just hanging out…together." AJ blushed scarlet as Kendall took her hand, "You know I know why you came here…it was me. You followed me, after Gustavo signed us. Didn't you?"

"Y-Yes and no. I kind of did, but I've always wanted to be an actress. You were just the motivation…"

_So if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
>This could be the end of everything So why don't we go So why don't we go<em>

Kendall smiled.

"I was the motivation…hey, from the way you're blushing…that's not all, is it? I think you like me…" AJ grinned, "Well…why don't when go somewhere only we know and I'll explain?" Kendall laughed, walking away. AJ started heading after him.

"Hey, where are you going? I said somewhere only we know!"

"I know. Smoothie shop. You in? I'll buy." AJ couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips, "Boy, Kendall…typical guy. But that's alright…let's go."

_This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?_


	9. Bailey Loves Being Here In Logan's Arms

(For BelieverInLove song is by Hellogoodbye. Enjoy.) **Bailey Loves Being (Here) In Logan's Arms**

Bailey flipped on the radio and Hellogoodbye's Here In Your Arms was playing. As the first verse started, she looked at Logan.

"What?"

_I like where we are, When we drive, in your car I like where we are... Here  
>Cause our lips, can touch And our cheeks, can brush Our lips can touch here<em>

"I do like where we are…whenever I'm with you, I just…feel alive." Logan nodded, walking over to the curly-haired freckle-faced brunette, and took her hand, staring into her silvery ice blue eyes.

"Same here. I love you, you know that? Especially when we're alone. The way you talk…it's as though I'm the only person you've ever truly loved." He said grinning at how red Bailey was blushing.

"W-Well…" she stutters. Perhaps he's making her react? "It's t-true…"

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<br>_

"And when that first day when we came back from the tour, and you threw yourself into me, saying how much you missed me…I couldn't help but fall in love with you right then." He explained.

"But I like that too…when we're sleeping, even if we just doze of on the couch, I just…like it. It's knowing you're here. Next to me."

_I like where you sleep, When you sleep, next to me. I like where you sleep... here  
>Our lips, can touch And our cheeks, can brush Our lips can touch here<br>Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<em>

He smiled, lifting her hand to his lips, "That is true…hey; we should go out to dinner tonight. Italian maybe? I know how much you love pesto pasta, and it's been awhile since we've done that, and then maybe we could get a movie after. I hear it's supposed to rain tonight, your favorite kind of weather…."

_Our lips, can touch Our lips, can touch...here  
>You are the one the one that lies close to me Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

Bailey smiled, "Yeah we should get a movie. And maybe I'll wear that purple dress, it's nice enough it for it. Kissing him gently, she added, "I love being anywhere…especially here, in your arms. I just…feel…safe. And that's how I know I can count on you. Because your love is strong, something worth my time. And it's here in your arms that I feel it the most."

_You are the one the one that lies close to me Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<br>Here in your arms. Here in your arms._


	10. Maddy's Got A Love Like Woe

(For MaddyB3 song by The Ready Set. Enjoy) ** Maddy's Got A Love Like Woe**

Carlos didn't want to think about how he didn't have a girlfriend. And Camille's remark replayed itself in his head, while he sat drinking his smoothie.

"Love's not just gonna throw itself on you with a corndog in one hand and a hockey stick in the other…" he mocked, scowling. He turned to the palm tree next to him, "What do they know?" Just then he heard a cry of pain from somewhere around him. As he got up and looked around, he found a girl on the pavement, this gigantic smile on her face despite the tears coming from her eyes.

_(J-J-J-J-JR) Whoa-oh, oh, oh. Whoa-oh, oh, oh. I kinda feel like it don't make sense.  
>I'm thinking baby, you and I are undeniable But I'm finding out love's unreliable.<br>I'm giving all I got to make you stay. Or am I just a roadblock in your way?  
><em>

Her long curly brown hair looks beautiful beneath the purple skating helmet she's wearing, and Carlos can see blonde and red running throughout the brown. As he kneels next to her to help her up, he notices her eyes are a very pretty greenish-brown, with small flecks of gold. She smiles as she grabs his hand.

_'Cause you're a pretty little wind storm out on the boulevard. Something like a sunset,  
>Oh, you're a shooting star. And I might drive myself insane, If those lips aren't speaking my name.<br>'Cause I've got some intuition- Or maybe I'm superstitious, _

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
>To counter this addiction. You got me on a mission. Tell me, darling, can I get a break somehow?<br>_

"I'm Madeline. Most of my friends call me Maddy. I guess I should be more careful. I was trying to read and skate at the same time," she explains laughing. Carlos grins.

"Carlos Garcia. Hey, would you, uh…maybe want to get a burger our something sometime?" She smiled, "Sure."

_(How) could I say no? She's got a love like woe. (whoa-oh, oh, oh) _

_Girl's got a love like woe. (la da da)I kinda feel like it don't make sense _

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again.  
>Love so strong, then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense,<em>

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again.  
><em>

Later that week, they hung out. Turns out Maddy was a great girl to be around, very funny, but at times could be sarcastic. Though she was sarcastic, Carlos knew she liked him. It was nice to think he'd found someone, even if she did have a love like woe. She was everywhere and nowhere all at once, and Carlos loved that.

_It's like a hurricane, speed train She's a moving car. Catch her in the fast lane, Oh, I gotta know:_

_Can I keep up with her pace? Kickin' into gear when I see that face.  
>You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one <em>

_That can make a storm cloud break, pullin' out the sun.  
>And I can't get caught in the rain. Can I get your lips to speak my name?<em>

Maddy and Carlos were sitting in the living room watching TV, eating snacks. By the time half the can of sour cream and onion Pringles was half gone, half of V for Vendetta has gone by.

_'Cause I've got some intuition- Or maybe I'm superstitious, _

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
>To counter this addiction. You got me on a mission. Tell me, darling, can I get a break somehow?<br>_

Maddy sat on Carlos' lap, the biggest smile on her face. She was in love. She knew from the first day she'd met him, from trying to skate and read at the same time, that it would last.

_(How) could I say no? She's got a love like woe. (whoa-oh, oh, oh) _

_Girl's got a love like woe. (la da da)I kinda feel like it don't make sense _

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again.  
>Love so strong, then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense,<br>Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again.  
><em>

She knew she had a love like woe, because all her boyfriends eventually left her. But with Carlos, it was different. And because he loved her, she felt like nothing even mattered except that fact.


	11. With No Air, Roxy Will Die

(For CoolDolphin42. Song by Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown. Enjoy)

**With No Air, Roxy Will Die**

As cheesy as it sounds, it was karaoke night in 2J. Almost every one of the boys had a particular song that they would sing, and sometimes they'd do duets. Tonight Kendall Knight was up first, but instead of singing his normal vocal and guitar covers such as Incubus's The Drive, or The Academy Is…'s Slow Down, he decided to do a duet with his girlfriend.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>If I should die before I wake It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air Oh  
><em>

As the words filled the room, leaving her lips, Kendall smiled. This was the perfect song for them. As he sang Chris Brown's part, he noticed her brown eyes were shining with anticipation of what was to happen. She knew the meaning of the song, it was about how you'd feel if your lover left.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<br>_

When it's time for both of them to sing, Kendall takes Roxy's hand and twirls her, her brown highlighted blonde hair flying around her shoulders. She's smiling the entire time.

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

Her skinny jeans, blue Hollister logo tank top, and red converse with white laces are the image of summer he needs. Her diamond stud earrings and the silver heart necklace only accentuate her look, make her more beautiful.__

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air<br>Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air No air, air No air, air<br>_

He realizes with no air, he quite literally would die. Although this concept of 'no air', he realizes, is simply the sensation he feels whenever Isabella's not around.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you  
>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<em>

As she sings, she's smiling, her eyes reflecting sheer love.

'I really have taken her breath away…' Kendall thinks, twirling her again. 'And she's still alive…'__

_But somehow I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived  
>I don't know how, but I don't even care So how do you expect me to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe  
><em>

James, Carlos and Logan had caught on, and took the backbeat, clapping and getting the drum sound by pounding on the table. It sounded pretty cool if you listened, but when the final chorus came around they stopped so Kendall and Roxy could finish the song.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air<br>Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air No air, air No air, air<br>No air, air No air, air No air, air No air, air No more It's no air, no air_

__"And Kendall…I mean it. With no air, I would die. If I'm away from you…it would kill me." Kendall smiled, kissing her forehead as James got up to select a song, "I know. Me too, Isabella. Me too."


	12. Heather, All We Are Is In Love

(For .me: -song by Matt Nathanson. Enjoy) **Heather, All We Are Is In Love**

Logan thought love was more hassle than it was worth. He kept trying to keep the snowflakes of girlfriends from melting on his tongue, but like the dream that was true love, like the taste of a snow cone on a hot summer's day – always faded before he could enjoy it.

_I tasted, tasted love so sweet And all of it was lost on me Buttons sold like property Sugar on my tongue  
>I kept falling over I kept looking backward I went broke believing That the simple should be hard<br>_

By the time Heather Jillian Millson, a seventeen year old tan brunette with dark blue eyes with a passion for reading, swimming and math entered his life, Logan had counted his blessings many time over. Soon they were hanging out, and then he introduced her to his friends. They took a liking to her right away. And, being that had happened, Logan decided he'd try to love again, and ask her out.

_All we are we are All we are we are And every day is a start of something beautiful  
>I wasted, wasted love for you Traded out for something new<em>

_Well, it's hard to change the way you lose If you think you never won_

They were playing videogames one night in 2J, and suddenly out of nowhere he asked, "Hey Heather…I like you. Would you want to give us a chance?"

"What…wait…did you just say what I think you said?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah…I just asked you to be my girlfriend…" Logan repeated. Heather dropped the control, and giggled.

"Why wouldn't I? Logan…you're so sweet…and cute…and…"

"Here we go again…" James and Kendall said at the same time, face-palming as Heather began to rattle off everything she liked about Logan. By the end of the night, only Logan and Heather were still up, wrapped in blankets in each other's arms, talking about how the science channel's tuseday universe marathons really had only been reruns of older, 1990 shows.

_Three Months Later:_

The pair was watching Little Miss Sunshine and splitting a bowl on sweet chili Doritos. She turned to look at Logan, and smiled.

"Logan…I love you. But you know that, as I've been saying that every day since you asked me out three months ago."

_'Cause all we are we are All we are we are And every day is a start of something beautiful  
>And in the end the words won't matter 'Cause in the end nothing stays the same<br>And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain  
><em>

As Logan held her, he realized it was a good thing he'd fallen in love. He'd finally found the right one.

"Heather, all we are is in love…" he started, leaning in to kiss her softly, "And I don't ever want anything to change that. Ever."

_'Cause all we are we are All we are we are _

_And every day is a start of something beautiful, something real  
>All we are we are All we are we are And every day is a start of something beautiful, beautiful<em>_  
><em>

If all we are is the beauty of our wildest dreams come true, I'm glad Jilly and I are what we are…because it's making me a better person.


	13. Lina, Only You Blush Around Me

(For Ranger Sage: song by Plumb. Enjoy) **"Lina, Only You Blush Around Me…"**

Selina Jacobs was just like every typical LA skater girl, with black hair down to her shoulders that in parts was highlighted magenta, hazel eyes, and a lopsided grin. Her 'why not' rose-accented 'stand out' tee goes perfectly with dark grey skinny jeans, purple vans, and a grey beanie. Her skateboard his various lyrics scribbled on the bottom of the board, and the wheels light up. She's all about that sport, perfecting her image and technique…until she meets Carlos Garcia.

_When you look at me i start to blush and all that i can say is you and us  
>oh baby im so afraid to be in love with you, with you... i wanna be in love with only you <em>

She falls hard. Every time he's around, she blushes scarlet. His friends notice, and soon they're all hanging out, and she begins to think that maybe they're trying to hook her and the crazy but adorable Latino up.

_i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue i wanna know the kiss that's always new _

_i wanna be in love with only you just you  
><em>

One night the pair and the rest of BTR sat outside by the pool, under the beautiful LA night sky. Lina imagined leaving a trail on cracked glow sticks in every color to light the night on fire, then she'd run away with Carlos, somewhere far away, so she could explain how she felt.

_when stars are falling dark will light the way will hit the ground and fall into the shade _

_I'll light the night with fire and run away i wanna be in love with only you _

_i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue i wanna know the kiss that's always new _

_i wanna be in love with only you  
><em>

Suddenly, Carlos turned to look at her, grinning.

"Hey, Selina…can we talk? Alone? I have something I want to ask you." So Lina nodded, getting up.

_i wanna be in love with you i wanna be in love (i wanna be in love)  
>i wanna be in love with you i wanna be in love (i wanna be in love) i wanna be in love with you...<em>

As they got up and walked away, Carlos asked, "Lina, are you…single?" She gulped, nodding.

"Because I've noticed only you blush around me like that. Do you…like me?" She nodded, blushing.

_i wanna be in love with only you i wanna watch the sky downgrade and blue  
>i wanna know the kiss that's always new i wanna be in love with only you just you <em>

_i wanna be just you yeah_

Carlos grinned, "Well, I think in that case…it's alright for me to ask, but…would you be my girlfriend?" Lina smiled, jumping up and down in joy, "I've wanted to be in love with only you for the longest time, Carlos…" and still smiling Carlos, leaned in and kissed her.


	14. Elena, Everybody Hurts

(For NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore song by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy) **Elena, Everybody Hurts.**

Catalina sat down in the Palm Woods lobby, and dropped her head into her hands. Why had someone have to remind her that today was the tragedy's anniversary? Her parents had died on this day, in the car accident that made her fear blood, death and water from then on. She didn't know how she'd been able to carry on while being on her own, only that her will had strengthened.

_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own __Why do__ you have to leave me  
>It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me Hold on, on to me Now I see, now I see<em>

"Hey, you doin' alright?" James Diamond asked, sitting next to her. Elena looked up, startled, but then shrugged and added a "Yeah, I guess."

_Everybody hurts some days It's okay to be afraid Everybody hurts Everybody screams  
>Everybody feels this way And that's okay La da da da da da That's okay<em>

Elena knew James liked her, so it didn't surprise her when he placed a consoling hand on her bare knee. She felt the shivers rip through her, and the goosebumps erupted on her skin as James offered her his hand.

"C'mon. We can talk over pizza and Dr. Pepper. You look like you need to explain, release some stress…."

_It __feels like__ nothing really matters anymore When you're gone I can't breathe  
>And I know you never meant to make me feel this way This can't be happening <em>

_Now I see (now I see), now I see_

So Elena got up, ran a hand through her brown highlighted caramel and toffee hair, blinking her thick dark lashes out of her sea green eyes.

"You're right." Adjusting her denim skirt, she pulled her black, lacy-trimmed tank top down, and then bent to pull her red music-note embroidered knee high socks up.

"I need to talk."

_Everybody hurts some days It's okay to be afraid Everybody hurts Everybody screams  
>Everybody feels this way And that's okay La da da da da da That's okay <em>_La la la la la_

When they got into 2J, James headed straight for the fringe. He grabs two cans of Dr. Pepper from the bottom drawer, and then throws one to Catalina. As she sat at the counter, he asked, "So…you sure you're alright?" Elena shook her head.

"I've never been alright. Not since my parents died."

_So many questions, so much on my mind So many answers _

_I can't find I wish I could __turn back time__ I wonder why_

The second after she'd said that, James walked to her, pulled her up so she was standing, and hugged her. She felt loved, and after her parents died, she thought she'd never be happy again. But, she realized, James changed all that. As he let go of her, she explained about the car crash that killed her parents and robbed her of her happiness.

_Everybody hurts some days (some days) Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
>Everybody hurts some days (some days) It's okay to be afraid (afraid) <em>

And then, she looked into his beautiful eyes. His read-your-soul-and-never-lie hazel eyes. Leaning into him, Elena's lusciously full lips met his.

After she pulled back, he noticed she was crying.

"And t-thhe a-anniversary of their d-death?" she started, stuttering, "It's t-t-today!" she wailed, holding on to him.

_Everybody hurts Everybody screams Everybody feels this way And that's okay _

_La da da da da da That's okay La, la, la, la_

_Everybody hurts some days (some days) It's okay to be afraid (afraid)_

_Everybody hurts some days Yeah we all feel afraid (it's okay)_

James just held her, and began to rock her slowly, hoping to calm her raging tears. Softly, after kissing her forehead, he said, "Elena…everybody hurts. We've all got ghosts that haunt us…" and gently he began to sing Avril Lavigne's Everybody Hurts.

_Everybody feels this way but it'll be okay Can somebody take me away (some days)  
>To a better place Everybody feels this way (it's okay) It's okay La, la, la, la It's okay <em>

_La, la, la, la It's okay La, la, la, la It's okay_

And as he sang, Catalina Elizabeth Gilbert knew that James would be the boy to help her happiness return little by little. Even if her parents were gone, she had to muster up and 'take what comes and keep on going', no matter what. But with James by her side, she was sure she'd make it.


	15. Darc's Love Is Beautiful and Blind

(For ImInHellCuzUrNotThere (song by Junior Doctor) Enjoy.)

**Darc's Love is Beautiful and Blind**

Kendall Knight sat on the couch in 2J's living room. He, James, Carlos and Logan had been playing video games when suddenly Kendall had lyrics running through his head. It was Junior Doctor's Beautiful and Blind.

___When the daylight fades I only see the dark She lies awake and counts the stars  
>When summer goes away I only feel the cold She looks for somebody to hold<br>She picks me up when I am breaking Always finds me when I am lost  
><em>

See, Kendall had this crush on this girl named Darcy Lydia Penn, a ginger headed, ocean blue eyed sixteen year old singer, the occupant of the room directly above 2J.

_Her heart is built to take it My heart is complicated She thinks love is an easy thing to find  
>My heart has seen it all And her heart is beautiful and blind Beautiful and blind, beautiful and blind<br>_

As he listened to the lyrics running through his head, he realized Darc (his nickname for her) was beautiful, but blind in the sense that she hadn't seen the bad side of LA. Well, neither had BTR for that matter, but they'd seen enough of it to know they had to watch their backs.

_When it falls apart I feel like it's the end She finds a way to start again_

_And after all the scars when I feel so alone She shows me how to let it go  
>She holds me down when I am shaking Won't give up when I'm giving in<br>_

"Hey, guys? Do you mind if I head out? I'm gonna go talk to Darcy, maybe clear things up a bit." James laughed, Logan just smiled, and Carlos…well, Carlos was to into the game to realize anything else was going on. So Kendall set his control done and headed out of 2J, heading toward the elevators.

_Her heart is built to take it My heart is complicated She thinks love is an easy thing to find  
>My heart has seen it all And her heart is beautiful and blind Beautiful and blind, beautiful and blind<br>_

As he was walking to her room, he caught her walking toward the vending machine. So he followed her, digging in his pockets for change so he could get a snack. He smiled when he saw she had a monster in one hand, one of those microwavable popcorn bags in the other.

_To the way love makes a person Beat down, weak and so imperfect _

_She finds love in a place that I can't feel She feels hope when it starts to fade away _

_Much too brave and unafraid to fall And she's so beautiful, beautiful and blind  
><em>

"Hey, it's Darcy, right?" Kendall began. The girl smiled and nodded, and then her head dropped to stare at her blue converse.

"Yeah…hey Kendall. What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I was actually hoping to run into you…I kinda want to talk to you, since we've been hanging out and stuff." He started. She smiled, walking back to her room, motioning for Kendall to follow.

_Her heart is built to take it My heart is complicated She thinks love is an easy thing to find  
>Her heart is built to take it My heart is complicated She thinks love is an easy thing to find<em>

"You can come in if you want!" Darc invited. So Kendall walked in, finding her room surprisingly clean, not at all the way he imagined a sixteen year old girl's living space to be.

"So…what did you want to talk about, Kendall?" He laughed, "Actually, um…I kinda…was wondering if….you'd…like to be…more than friends? I mean I understand if you don't, but…I'm not real good at this kind of thing." He said abruptly, laughing. Darc smiled, "I understand. And…Kendall, that'd be great. Sure, we can be more than friends. If you want, you can stay and watch a movie with me, I've got nothing to do anyways….and maybe you can give me pointers on LA life so I'm not so blind to what's going on around me…"

_I find my heart has seen it all And her heart is beautiful and blind Beautiful and blind,  
>Beautiful and blind, beautiful and blind Beautiful and blind And I think she's changing my mind<em>

"And beautiful." Kendall added, smiling before leaning in to kiss her. As beautiful as she was, Darcy wasn't blind. Because she'd seen the sparks that Kendall had ignited, and allowed them to burn into the fire that would light LA up.


	16. If Ellie Yells Catch Me, James'll Come

**(****For ****This is a Creative Name**** song by ****Demi****Lovato****. Enjoy)**

**Ellie, If You Say 'Catch me' I'll be there**

Green eyes, brown hair. Denim shorts and music t-shirts. Daniella Phillips was like all of her friends, except she'd fallen hard for the boy she knew she'd never be able to truly love. Or so she thought.

_Before I fall too fast Kiss me quick But make it last So I can see _

_How badly this will hurt me When you say goodbye_

James Diamond wasn't exactly out of reach for the sixteen year old actress, but, well, let's just say she's cautious about love after having her heart broken once before.

_Keep it sweet Keep it slow Let the future pass And don't let go _

_But tonight, I could fall too soon Into this beautiful moonlight  
><em>

But maybe, just maybe, she could give James a chance. His smile just seemed so….genuinely warm that she couldn't help but smile back whenever she saw him. Part of her wanted to know him better, but she was still afraid.

_But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling  
>Your love is where I'm falling But please don't catch me<br>_

Every time she looked at James, her heart beat faster. She couldn't help feeling her heart would get broken again if she gave it to him, because every smile a boy gave her eventually turned to her frowns.

_See, this heart Won't settle down Like a child running scared from a clown  
>I'm terrified of what you'll do My stomach screams Just when I look at you<br>Run far away So I can breathe Even though you're far from suffocating me  
>I can't set my hopes too high 'Cause every hello Ends with a goodbye<br>_

Still, she wanted to let James to know her better. But she was scared.

_But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing  
>You've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling But please don't catch me  
><em>

"James, I…well, I like you, and I'd like to get to know you better, it's just…I've had my heartbroken before and I don't want t o go through that again…" Ellie explained, her hand going back into the bag of Cheetos she was munching on as she talked to James by the poolside.

_So now you see Why I'm scared I can't open up my heart Without a care  
>But here I go It's what I feel And for the first time in my life I know it's real<br>_

James smiled, "Ellie…I won't hurt you like that. You're far too sweet, flirty and my type…for me to do that to you." Ellie smiled, now reassured.

_But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing _

_You've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling So please don't catch me_

"But it always feels like I'm falling…" she explained. James laughed, and took her hand, "Ellie, all you have to do is yell, "Catch me!" and I'll be there. I promise."

_If this is love Please don't break me I'm giving up So just catch me_

And that had better be a promise he's willingly to keep, because Ellie doesn't need the heartbreak, because her chips are down and she's back against the wall with nothing left to give, because she's given it all before…


	17. Jenny's Killing Me

(For PurpleFr3ak song by A Rocket to the Moon. Enjoy.) **"Guys, she's killing me…"**

_All my friends are coming over And I hope nobody told her_

_She has a way of turning sunshine into rain I got on that shirt she hates _

Carlos Garcia's girlfriend of five months had been all he'd wanted in a girl. She had black wavy hair that was down to her waist, and there were some green streaks in it. She was tan with gray/blue eyes, and just to show she wasn't as girly as most people thought, had her left eyebrow pierced.

_I just know that face she'll make Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain  
>She never drives her car She drives me crazy She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame<br>_

Jenny 'Rocky' Alvares had eventually started to drive him nuts, though, as she often complained about whatever she could find wrong at the moment. But Carlos put up with it; in fact it didn't really seem to bother him.

_I'll take her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town  
>I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home (so come back home)<br>She'll pick a fight for no good reason She knows I'll never leave  
>I love her half to death but she's killing me<br>_

After pizza, ice cold coke cola and Doritos while watching Paranormal Activity 2, Carlos and Jenny got into an argument over whether the pot hanging in the kitchen in the movie really had changed colors. It was the stupidest little thing to fight over, but that's who Jenny was. She'd pick a fight over nothing.

_All my friends, they say they like her But I know behind my back_

_They all think the same things that I do She spends her daddy's credit card _

_and says that I'm the one who's lazy She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true  
><em>

James, Kendall, and Logan always said they liked having Jenny around, but Carlos knew better than that. In reality, they were just as annoyed by her antics. Even if Carlos though Jenny was his dream that had come true, there were days when she seemed more like a nightmare.

_I'll take her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town  
>I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home (so come back home)<br>She'll pick a fight for no good reason She knows I'll never leave  
>I love her half to death but she's killing me<br>_

Sometimes he just wanted to leave Jenny out in the middle of nowhere, that's how crazy he got. Of course she'd have her phone, and he'd even consider leaving her his helmet for protection. But that catch, well, he'd leave a trail of rose petals to guide her back home.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way She can change her clothes  
>She can change her hair But she'll always be the same<br>So I went out and bought her roses She complained about the thorns  
>I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for<br>_

"Guys…" he started after walking back from the arcade with the others. Jenny hadn't been able to join them that day.

"What is it man? You look beat." James asked / observed.

"I am…she's killing me. Do you know how hard it is to keep up with her? The whole let's hangout thing is really cute, but…the whining about how everything's wrong…she's killing me." He repeated. Kendall and Logan laughed, "Dude, get used to it, girls are like that. I think."

_I'll take her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town  
>I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home (so come back home)<br>She'll pick a fight for no good reason She knows I'll never leave  
>I love her half to death but she's killing me She's killing me <em>

Later that week, Carlos and Jenny hung out again. As he kissed her hair during the movie they were watching, he realized that yes, she may put him through a lot. But yes, loving her was worth putting up with all of it. Because she was Carlos' any kind of girl.


	18. Shannon Needs To Remember The Name

(For Scarlet 8D song is by fort Minor enjoy.) **Shannon needs a reason to Remember The Name**

"Hey Beach Blondie!" Shannon Myers turned around, her bleach blonde hair swinging around her shoulders, her blue green eyes wide. Who had called for her?

_This is ten percent luck Twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
>Five percent pleasure Fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name<em>

Then she found him, sitting in her favorite chair, tanning. His blue swim trunks and black tank-top combo actually looked pretty good on a guy like him, considering his hair was dark brown and his eyes were hazel.

_He doesn't need his name up in lights He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
>He feels so unlike everybody else, alone <em>

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
>But - 'em He knows the code, it's not about the salary It's about reality and making some noise<br>Making a story, making sure his clique stays up That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin' it up  
><em>

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?"Shannon asked, stopping in front of the chair. The brunette pushed his sunglasses up on forehead, messing his hair.

"James Diamond. Sorry, Blondie, this your spot?" Shann put her hands on her hips, "Yeah, it kinda is. But you're pretty cute so I'll let slide. You have any sunscreen? I ran out."

_Tak, Who the hell is he anyway? He never really talks much _

_Never concerned with status but still leavin' them star struck  
>Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact <em>

_That many misjudge him because he makes a livin' from writing raps _

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects _

_Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect _

_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist  
><em>

James smiled, sitting up so she could sit in front of him. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen, squeezing some onto his palms.

_This is twenty percent skill, eighty percent beer Be a hundred percent clear cos Ryu is ill  
>Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames<br>Then heard him wreckin' with The Crystal Method, 'Name Of The Game'  
>Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church I like 'Bleach', man, Ryu had the stupidest verse<br>This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin' him guest spots _

_His stock's through the roof I heard he -in' with S-Dot  
><em>

"Y'know," James started beginning to rub the sunscreen in on her shoulders, "You're pretty cute too. I've seen you around, and, well, you seem kind of …lonely."

_This is ten percent luck Twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
>Five percent pleasure Fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name<em>

She turned around, her blue green eyes giving him an icy stare.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He laughed.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't think you should be. I've seen youplaying softball, you're your team's best player, even if it's only second base. I guess you drink pink lemonade because of the team name, eh? And that bikini you wear…your body…I don't understand how you're single." He said, his hands moving to hold her sides. Shannon really was an althete, she was slim and curvy all at the same time.

_They call him Ryu he's sick, and he's spittin' fire and Mike Got him out the dryer he's hot, _

_found him in Fort Minor with Tak What a -kin' nihilist porcupine, he's a -, he's a -  
>The type women want to be with and rappers hope he get shot <em>

_Eight years in the makin' patiently waitin' to blow  
>Now the record with Shinoda's takin' over the globe <em>

_He's got a partner in crime, his - is equally dope  
>You won't believe the kind of - that comes out of this kid's throat<br>_

"Hey, when you know me better, you can do that!" she snapped. Slowly James, "But Shannon," she shivered as James used her real name and as he leaned in so his lips were next to her ear and whispered, "But I _want_ to know you better…."

_Tak, He's not your every day on the block He knows how to work with what he's got _

_Makin' his way to the top He often gets a comment on his name _

_People keep asking him was it given at birth Or does it stand for an acronym?  
>No, he's livin' proof, That he rockin' the booth <em>

_He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
>Him and his crew are known around as one of the best <em>

_Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent  
><em>

Shannon turned around to face him, "You…want to know….me, better?" she asked, unsure. He nodded.

"Yeah, why do you think I hang around her in this chair? I've been waiting for you to notice me one of these days."

_Forget Mike Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard _

_It seems like he's never got time Because he writes every note and he writes every line _

_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
>It's like a design is written in his head every time Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme<br>And those other fellas he runs with, the kids that he signed _

_Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?_

So maybe James a chance/ After all, he called her cute. And that alone was reason to remember the name. Because, well, he was a possible boyfriend for her.

_This is ten percent luck Twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
>Five percent pleasure Fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name<em>


	19. Bridget's Caught In The Summer Rain

(For smileyface1627. Song by Matthew Morrison. Enjoy) **Bridget's Caught in the Summer Rain**

After watching the Dark Knight (and munching on edamame, chips, and drinking Monsters,) one afternoon Kendall and his girlfriend Bridget went up to sit on the roof of her apartment complex. Bridget had lived there for about two years, and the strawberry blonde, blue eyed sixteen year old knew what living alone was like. But now Kendall had started spending weekends at her place instead of the Palm Woods with his friends.

_On the rooftop thinkin' it's about to pour People run for shelter, tryin' to get out that storm  
>But I got you with me, the sun behind me So what are we leavin' for? <em>

Just as the sun was starting to set, the sky darkened as the summertime rain clouds moved in.

_Let's stay. Let's get carried away Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there  
>Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care<em>

Bridget turned to look at Kendall, and he noticed her eyes moved from looking into his to his hands and then she glanced at her own body. Kendall smiled, he understood what that meant.

_But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these __neon lights__, yeah  
>Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's <em>_make love__ in the summer rain_

As it started lightly raining on the pair, Kendall pulled her closer and kissed her. Bridget's mouth opened up against his, after feeling him run his tongue along her bottom lip.

_Nothin' better than givin' this all to you And the weather's only adding to the mood  
>See the wind's blowin', fire's growin', both of us soakin' wet<em>

Kendall couldn't help laughing softly at the small moan Bridget had slipped. It was beautiful out, and only having her near him made the night better.

_But let's stay, yeah. Let's get carried away Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there  
>Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care<em>

She could care less if they were been watched. Nothing mattered to her except that Kendall was with her. Her hands snaked behind his neck as his started to rub her hips in circles, causing her to moan.

_But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah  
>Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain<em>

Suddenly she pulled back, grinning, her eyes bright.

"What?" Kendall laughed, kissing her nose. The rain was still falling, though it wasn't hard.

_There's no place that I'd rather make love to you Right here on this roof, yeah  
>Look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah<br>Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain_

__"I love you. Kissing in the summer rain…who would've thought…that moving to LA…would've changed my life in so many ways…" she trailed off. Kendall smiled, lacing their fingers together and motioning to head inside, "Well…you've changed mine, too. Your love is one of the reasons, and…well,…just know I wouldn't be the same without you. And making love in the summer rain…would never be this romantic if you were another girl."


	20. Who Says Jaylin's Not Beautiful?

**(For l i v e. l o v e. l y r i c song by Selena Gomez. Enjoy) "Who Say's Jaylin's Not Beautiful?"**_  
><em>

Jaylin Faith Harrison had had enough. She sat at the poolside; a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries that was half-gone was next to a glass of grape juice that both within her reach. Her ex boyfriend had just texted her lyrics to Selena Gomez's Who Says, quoting 'the first verse is what I think of you…you've destroyed me.' Boy, could he act like a girl sometimes. As Jaylin brushed her long dark brown hair out of her green eyes, she smiled, reading through the lyrics.

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else ( Hey! ) You made me insecure Told me I wasn't good enough  
>But who are you to judge When you're a diamond in the rough<br>I'm sure you got some things You'd like to change about yourself  
>But when it comes to me I wouldn't want to be anybody else<em>

It seemed to apply more to Jaylin herself then to her ex, but whatever he thought. Just then, she saw James Diamond, who was arguably the guy to be with if you wanted to be noticed in LA. He was a member of Big Time Rush, this new boy band, and well, he was super cute…well, hot was more like it. __

_Na na na na na Na na na na na na I'm no beauty queen I'm just beautiful me  
>La na na na na na na na na! La na na na na na na na na! You've got every right To a beautiful life<br>_

"What're doin'?" he asked, somehow he was right behind her, looking at the text over her shoulder. Jay felt the heat rush to her cheeks and immediately tried to avoid stuttering, she was not going to give herself away. At least not yet. So she just fiddled with the locket that was around her neck and adjusted her many light green rubber bracelets on her arms.

_Who says Who says you're not perfect Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting Trust me That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty Who says you're not beautiful Who says  
><em>

"Reading this text my ex-boyfriend sent me. Apparently he's mad and wants me to know," she started, showing him the text. James smiled, "Yeah, guys can get like that." Jay laughed, texting him back the lyrics to the second verse, that ought to shut him up for awhile.

_It's such a funny thing How nothing's funny when it's you  
>You tell 'em what you mean But they keep whiting out the truth<br>It's like a work of art That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars Won't let you touch the sky  
><em>

"Y'know," James began, smiling. "I know you just broke up with him, but…" Jay grinned, "You want to know if we can hang out, which means eventually you're going to try to ask me out, right?" she finished for him. James laughed, and little surprised she'd managed to take the words right out his mouth.

_La na na na na na na na na! La na na na na na na na na! I'm no beauty queen I'm just beautiful me  
>La na na na na na na na na! La na na na na na na na na! You've got every right To a beautiful life<br>_

"Well, yeah…if you want that is. I mean, I know how you sometimes get after you girls break up, sometimes you hate the world and everyone it in and then sometimes you just want to move on…but, let me put this in terms you might recognize…." And then James began to sing the chorus to Who Says, the song that Jaylin had just texted her ex.

_"Who says Who says you're not perfect Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting Trust me That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty Who says you're not beautiful Who says…"_

Jaylin nodded, "Alright. Hey James, would you want to get smoothies later? And then maybe we can head back to my room and get a movie, I Am Number Four sounds really interesting." He nodded, "Yeah that sounds like fun. I have rehearsal at the studio in like ten minutes though, so….meet you back here around…like 3:30-ish?" Jaylin smiled, "Sure."__

_Who says Who says you're not star potential Who says you're not presidential  
>Who says you can't be in movies Listen to me, listen to me Who says you don't pass the test<br>Who says you can't be the best Who said, who said Won't you tell me who said that_

So later that day they went for smoothies, and started talking more. Turns out James was a total 180 from her ex, completely different type of guy. Jaylin was going to love getting to know him better.

_Who says Who says you're not perfect Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting Trust me That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty Who says you're not beautiful Who says_

As they left the shop, Jaylin grabbed James' hand so they could walk together, that-old-age sign that the possibility of becoming a couple was near. He smiled, "You're one of the sweetest, prettiest girls I've ever met. Who says you're not beautiful? They're outta their mind, because…well, I sure think you are. And I'm going to love hanging out with you more." Jaylin smiled, she couldn't have agreed more.


	21. Samantha's Sparks Fly With Kendall

(For BigTimeRushGleek. Song by Taylor Swift. Enjoy) **Samantha's Sparks Fly with Kendall**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards  
>You're the kinda reckless that should send me running But I kinda know I won't get far<br>And you stood there in front of me just Close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see What I was thinking of<br>_

The girl's red brown hair flew in the wind as she danced, but thankfully her bangs weren't in her eyes. Her brown eyes behind her black rimmed glasses were metaphorically smiling at her partner, a blonde, green eyed seventeen year old.

_Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain  
>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down<br>Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
><em>

"Kendall, it's raining out! Look! Wanna go outside?" Sam asked. He smiled, he knew his girlfriend loved the rain. He remembered how after she'd broken up with her ex, and they'd started going out, she'd wait for him outside in the rain, and beg him to kiss her, leave her with a reminder when he left.

_My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something  
>You find I'm even better than you Imagined I would be<em>

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you I know it's no good  
>And i could wait patiently but I really wish you would<br>_

As they lay on the couch one day, just cuddling, Sam could feel Kendall playing with her belt buckle. She smiled, "Kendall…we can't. If you want to kiss that's fine, but…" he sighed, his hand moving to rest on her hip, which he began to rub in circles. She moaned, and that sound made Kendall want to do exactly what she and his head were warning him not to.

_Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain  
>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down<br>Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
><em>

As Kendall went to leave Sammi's apartment, it began to rain, She came outside and fell into his arms, begging him to kiss her.

_I run my fingers through your hair And watch the lights wild  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me It's just wrong enough to make you feel right<br>And lead me up the staircase, Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
>I'm captivated by you baby Like a firework show<br>_

Later that week at Kendall's, Sammi had changed her mind. They were on the couch, Kendall almost on top of her, Sammi's fingers in his hair. They'd been kissing, but suddenly Kendall got off her and and lifted her into his arms, headed for his room, whispering, "Sam…this was idea…I won't hurt you. I promise."

_Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain  
>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down<br>Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile _

And Kendall didn't. He was never rough, Sam knew. (Even though this was somewhat of a surprise as she'd watched him play hockey out on the rink.)_.  
><em>

_And the sparks fly, Oh, baby smile, And the sparks fly_

But Sam knew that whenever he smiled, the sparks were going to fly. And maybe they'd let it start a fire, the looks that they shared had already been smoldering with desire. The fire would just be it coming to life...


	22. It's Disgusting to Holland

(For : song by Ke$ha. Enjoy) **It's Disgusting To Holland**

_My heart booms at the speed of light But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.  
>I can say that I really want to stay, But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.<br>_

The tan, freckle faced, curly haired hazel eyed seventeen year old had never meant to fall in love.

Quite frankly, the entire concept disgusted Holland.

_Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway, _

_Think things have getting too attached I need an escape._

Whenever she was at parties, she'd normally always try to stay. But something, perhaps it was the fear of falling in love that made her leave.

_I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby. There is something that I gotta say. _

Until Holland met Logan Mitchell.

_It's disgusting, how I love you. God, I hate me. I could kill you. Cause your messing up my name. _

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. It's disgusting. It's disgusting, how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby. Thinking about gotta change my name, _

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting._

He changed her, and it absolutely disgusted Holland. She need to be seen as the lead actress she was, not the fan girl of some boy band member. But she wasn't a fan girl, she was his girlfriend.

_My mind blinks like a traffic light. It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
>And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved. That it's still right here, more or or or less.<br>_

Her mind had been crazy, thinking this then that then something else, all before she met him. Logan changed everything.

_Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way. My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape  
>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby. There is something that I gotta say.<em>

Now that she was the 'tag along' to a boy band member, that meant she'd meet the rest of the 'stars' of the band. She hated seeing stars, both literally and the figurative drinking induced ones.

_It's disgusting, how I love you. God, I hate me. I could kill you. Cause your messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. It's disgusting. _

_It's disgusting, how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby. Thinking about gotta change my name, _

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting._

She was considering changing her name, if this got any worse. But maybe it'd blow over.

_Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster, _

_Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
>Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up. What did you slip into my drink? Baby. <em>

It seemed the more time she spent with him, the more hopelessly romantic she became. Trying to unstick herself was unless, the Mickey'd been slipped.

_It's disgusting, how I love you. God, I hate me. I could kill you. Cause your messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. It's disgusting. _

But she knew, no matter how disgusting it seemed, it was a fact.

_It's disgusting, how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby. Thinking about gotta change my name, _

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting. Oh, it's disgusting _

_Oh, it's disgusting Look at what you do to me. Oh, look at what you do to me. It's disgusting. Disgusting._

Holland couldn't deny she loved being Logan's girlfriend. And that wasn't disgusting.


	23. James & Nicky

(For JennyHart. Song is by Lifehouse. Enjoy) ** James & Nicky (You & Me)**

James smiled to himself as Nicole lay curled up against him. Her breathing was steady, she was fast asleep. James laughed softly at the smile on her face, she probably was dreaming about him. Softly he kissed her forehead and then began to hum the song he'd sung her to sleep with.

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive  
>I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time<em>

Absentmindedly, James began to stroke her long black hair. It really was beautiful, perhaps prettier than his own hair. She's wearing one of his old orange tank tops with a pair of her shorts. Earlier they had watched the sound of Music, but before it was half over she'd fell asleep. So here they were.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose  
>And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>_

She gave a sleepy moan and opened her beautiful brown eyes, her eyes looking over his body, kissing his chest before looking up at him.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping on words  
>You've got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here<em>

"James….it's too warm in here." She whines. He grins as she talks, her accent is just…sexy. Nicky is half British, half Chinese, so it's a little mixed. But it sounds absolutely wonderful. He sighs as he pulls down the top comforter, leaving the sheet to cover them.

"Thanks…" she sighs contentedly, her hands tracing his abs, her lips following the pattern after.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to prove  
>And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>_

James laughed softly, it kind of tickled, the way she was touching him. He sat up and crossed his legs, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled as he kissed his neck, his hands moving to rest on her sides.

_There's something about you now I can't quite figure out  
>Everything she does is beautiful Everything she does is right<br>_

James grinned, beginning to tickle her stomach.

"You like this, don't you?" he taunted, his hands moving to her hips. She smiled.

"James…I'm thirsty. Can we have tea?" James laughed tiredly, kissing her stomach.

"Are you seriously asking that? Nicky, babe, it's late. But alright. C'mere…"

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose  
>And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do Nothing to prove  
>And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>_

And because James would get up at two in the morning for tea, Nicole knew he truly loved her. Always.

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive_


	24. Chels Is Tired Of Being All By Myself

(For Rawr-ItsKachina**.**Song by Celine Dion. Enjoy.) **Chelsea Is Done Being All By Herself**

Chelsea Anne Franks was tired of being alone. The 18 year old green eyed blondie had more her fair share of heartbreak, and enough was enough. One night she and her friends were hanging out down by the Palm Woods pool, with Big Time Rush.

_When I was young I never needed anyone Making love was just for fun Those days are gone_

Her pink and black Owl City logo shirt and black skinny jeans fit just tight enough to accent her curves, but also allowed her to be comfortable. But thinking of her friends back in Vermont, she knew now that she'd moved out west that they'd never talk to her again.

_Livin' alone I think of all the friends I've known When I dial the telephone Nobody's home  
><em>

Chels didn't want to be alone anymore. Maybe one of the band members was the answer?

_All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore  
>Hard to be sure Sometimes I feel so insecure<br>And loves so distant and obscure Remains the cure  
><em>

Turning to Logan, she asked, "Hey, Logan? Um I was wondering…." He smiled, and his hazel eyes warm.

"What is it? Chels, you've been really quite today. Is there something on your mind?"

_All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore_

_All by myself Don't wanna live All by myself Anymore  
><em>

Chelsea gulped, yes, there was something on her mind. Was she going to tell him? Yeah, she kinda felt like she needed to.

"Logan, I kinda am tired of being alone…I don't like all by myself…I guess I'm looking for a boyfriend." She explained.

_When I was young I never needed anyone Making love was just for fun Those days are gone  
>All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore<em>

"Oh, somebody likes Logan…" James teased, pulling out his lucky comb and running it through his hair, "But why not me?" Chelsea grinned, "James, you're a cool guy, just…not my type. But you're a cool friend. So Logan…."

_All by myself Don't wanna live Oh Don't wanna live By myself, by myself Anymore  
>By myself Anymore Oh All by myself Don't wanna live I never, never, never Needed anyone<em>

"Yes, want to hang out, just the two of us later? Maybe get a movie and cuddle?" Chels' face lit up.

"Totally. Because if I'm with you, that means I'm no longer all by myself."


	25. Baylee's Love Story

**(For **kendell lover. Song by Taylor Swift. Enjoy) **Baylee's Love Story**

They had met at a Big Time Rush concert, the short light-brown blonde highlighted haired, ocean blue eyed sixteen year old getting backstage passes. She'd walked into the rehearsal room holding a Dr. Pepper in one hand and a Milkway bar in the other.

_We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.<br>I see you make your way through the crowd- You say hello, little did I know...  
><em>

Gustavo had warned the boys not to fall in love while on tour, but the minute Kendall's eyes landed on Baylee, he couldn't help himself.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles- And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
>And I was crying on the staircase- begging you, "Please don't go..." And I said...<br>_

After the concert, Kendall asked if he could get her number so they could 'keep in touch'. She gladly gave it to him.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<br>_

Later that week, Baylee was invited over to the Palm Woods to hang out with BTR. Kendall literally had to sneak out to the pool, because Gustavo had told Freight Train to watch them and make sure they don't relax too much, as that week was supposed to be a work week.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. Oh, Oh.<br>Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter, And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
>but you were everything to me- I was begging you, "Please don't go" And I said...<br>_

As Kendall and Baylee danced on the beach, he noticed she dressed the same way he did, skinny jeans and tank tops with wovens over them.

"Kendall….why can't you see me more?" He sighed.

"It's our manager…we're not allowed to see our friends this week."

"But that happens almost _every_ week…" Baylee whined. Kendall only laughed at her response, leaning in to kiss her lips.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes-<br>Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real.  
>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes. Oh, Oh.<br>_

He told her to wait outside the palm Woods exactly a week later. Baylee stood there, waiting, wishing she and Kendall could just share an apartment and not have to sneak around.

_I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. _

_My faith in you was fading- When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said...  
><em>

Kendall came running toward Baylee and embraced her in a hug the picked her off the ground and made her heart soar.

"What?" Baylee asked after Kendall had set her back on the ground.

"No more sneaking around…Gustavo said we're allowed to hang out whenever as long as it's after one. You might be able to move in with me, too."

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think- He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<br>Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know.  
>I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress It's a love story, baby just say... yes.<em>

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Baylee cheered inside, blushing scarlet as Kendall leaned in to kiss her. And that's when she knew, with Kendall Knight by her side, her love story had come true.


	26. Hey There Rylee

**(For **LifeXIsXGood2010**) Song By Plain White's T's. Enjoy.) "Hey There Emmie…"**

Kendall Knight closed his eyes, not wanting to betray his emotions. His girlfriend of two years had recently moved from California to New York to finish school. She'd explained she wanted to have a back plan incase her singing career couldn't get off the ground. In any case, Kendall was saddened. The only thing he could do was play guitar just to get her off his mind. They hadn't broken up, but everyone knows long distance relationships are hard to maintain.

_Hey there Delilah, What's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away,  
>But girl tonight you look so pretty, Yes you do, <em>

_Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true.  
><em>

He thought about recording a version of The Plain White T's 'Hey There Delilah' and then replacing it with her name (Rylee) and then posting it on his YouTube as a dedication, but then he thought that might just make matters worse. In any case, he still played guitar in his room in 2J.

_Hey there Delilah, Don't you worry about the distance, _

_I'm right there if you get lonely, Give this song another listen, Close your eyes, _

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side.  
><em>

As he sang, Kendall closed his eyes. He could imagine Emmie's (that was his nickname for her because her middle name was Emlyn) wavy caramel brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her green eyes with their long black lashes following his fingers as the chord formations on the guitar switched. Her blue boyfriend style button-up shirt would have a black tank top underneath it, and she'd have the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her silver charm necklace would be visible, and the way she'd laugh as Kendall would pause during the bridge to kiss her would always make him grin.

_Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me,  
>Oh it's what you do to me, What you do to me.<br>_

She'd always loved eaten chocolate covered strawberries and drinking strawberry lemonade in the middle of summer, whether they were chilling by the Palm Woods pool, or in 2J watching Pride and Prejudice.

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard, _

_But just believe me girl some day, I''ll pay the bills with this guitar, _

_We'll have it good, We'll have the life we knew we would, My word is good.  
><em>

Eveuntaully Kendall ended up recording it, and he did sent the song to her. While they were chatting on Skype the next week, he was surprised to find Rylee also knew how to play guitar. As she played, Kendall sang, _Hey there Rylee, I've got so much left to say,_

_If every simple song I wrote to you, Would take your breath away, _

_I'd write it all, Even more in love with me you'd fall, We'd have it all…."_

"And Rylee?"

"Yes?" She ask timidly. She was afraid of what he'd she, she was expecting him to break up with her, tell her to move on, that there was no 'them'.__

_A thousand miles seems pretty far, But they've got planes and trains and cars,  
>I'd walk to you if I had no other way, Our friends would all make fun of us,<br>And we'll just laugh along because, We know that none of them have felt this way,  
>Delilah I can promise you, That by the time that we get through,<br>The world will never ever be the same, And you're to blame.  
><em>

"I want you to know I'm always here for you. You might be in New York, but since there's the power of music, internet and cell phones, I'm not letting anything get in the way of our relationship. Alright?" Emmie giggled, the very sound making Kendall grin.

_Hey there Delilah you be good, And don't you miss me,  
>Two more years and you'll be done with school, And I'll be making history,<br>Like I do, You'll know it's all because of you, We can do whatever we want to,  
>Hey there Delilah here's to you, This one's for you.<br>_

"Kenny…." She starts, and the use of the name he only really heard from James makes him smile, "I just finished my last class two months ago. I graduate in two days. I'll be back at the Palm Woods by this weekend." She finished. Kendall laughs, "Why didn't you tell me? Now I gotta get the boys and Katie to throw a party and stuff…" she laughs.

"Hey the Kendall, don't you miss me, another few days and I'll be home with you

Safe at the Palm Woods there in your arms, where I should be cause you know it's true

Big Time Rush and I love you…I can't wait to see you Kendall." She sings.

And he couldn't wait to see her.


	27. Waverly's James' Fantasy Come True

(For Fizzy Starburst song by Avenue Q. Enjoy) Waverly is James' Fantasy Come True

James Diamond was finally getting ready for bed. It had been a long day, after rehearsal with the guys and then hanging out by the pool. All he really wanted to do was to have some time alone with his girlfriend, Waverly. She was 5'2, and the way the light reflected off her reddish-gold elbow length hair almost always made him believe she was the perfect angel. Her eyes were a beautiful faded navy; she almost always had some preppy outfit on, although you could detect some sense of scene in it.

Twenty minutes later:

"_It sure can get lonely at night. Waverly, you awake?" _James asked, leaning over to his girlfriend's side of the bed.

"_Is that a unicorn?" _James stifled a laugh and sighed, _"Uh. She's talking in her sleep again…" _Just as he thought she'd stopped, her voice came again_, _"_No, I'll wear the purple shoes and who painted the kitten?" _James face-palmed, mumbling under his breath, _"Maybe I should just shake her?" _

A few moments passed in silence, James not willingly to wake his sleeping girlfriend. Then, suddenly, he heard, _"I love you Jamesy."_. He was a little surprised, but then asked, _"What did you say?"_. And Waverly responded, _"I love your little laugh."_.

James blinked several times, just to make sure he was still awake himself and this wasn't a dream. _  
>"Waverly, are you awake?" <em>He had to be sure this was real, that she was really aware of what she was saying._  
>"Take off your shirt." <em>James almost choked on the air, "W-Waverly? Honey, are you…awake? Did you really just s-say th-that?" He asked, grinning. It was quiet. So, if she was awake, he decided to tempt her.

So, as he said_, _

"_Oh, Waverly. Have you been shy all this time? Have we been hiding from each other?_

_I wonder, All those nights I lay in bed Thoughts of you running through my head."_….he pulled his faded Minnesota Wild jersey up over his head to reveal his broad shoulders and washboard abs.

"Waver-" he was cut off as her sleepy voice simply said, _"I know put my earmuffs on the cookie."_

James was bewildered. Was she awake, aware that she was doing this? Or was she really asleep, not realizing what she was saying?As he climbed in bed beside her, James took a deep breath, and began to explain,_ "But I never thought the things in my head Could really happen in my bed."  
><em>

Waverly beat him to saying what his was going to say next, she said_, "You look like David Hasselhoff."_

James sighed, he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if she was asleep. He sang, as softly as he could as to not wake her,

_"All those years I missed the signs, Couldn't read between the lines.  
>Who'd have thought I would see the day Where I'd hear you say What I heard you say<br>And now I find What was always in my mind Was in your mind too Who knew Fantasies come true"_

As he was about to start the next verse, Waverly joined him. So she was awake. As she sat up in bed next to him and began to sing, her delicate hands began to trace his abs. James shivered, had he always imagined this happening this way?

"_And now I see That what I'd always dreamed of Was meant to be You and me Me and you _

_Fantasies come true You and me lived in fantasy But soon will be a reality…"_

"Waverly…I want to make that a reality…" James whispered, his lips against her forehead. She giggled and pushed herself up against him, so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Jamesy…" she whispers back just as softly, kissing him, "I knew you were listening! I wasn't really asleep…I was….testing you…now, what do you say about making this fantasy a reality?" James smiled, his hands running through her hair, "Whatever you want, it's up to you."

~ And I'll leave it at that. ~


	28. Check Yes Ruthy

(For Miss Annonymous. song is by We The Kings. Enjoy) **"Ruthy, c'mon…check yes."**

"Ruthy, c'mon. Just sneak out tonight. I'll have you home by dawn. Unless you wanna crash at my place." James added, his fingers playing with the petite strawberry blonde's curls. Hannah Ruth Gray looked up into his hazel eyes, realizing they were the same color, and smled.

_Check yes Juliet Are you with me Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
>I won't go until you come outside Check yes Juliet kill the limbo<br>I'll keep throwing rocks at your window There's no turning back for us tonight  
><em>

It was Prom night, and James been trying to ask the girl he'd been friends with for the longest time to go with him. All she'd have to do was put on her dress and run with James without looking back.

_Lace up your shoes (a oh a oh) Here's how we do Run baby run Don't ever look back  
>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<em>

_Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be Run baby run, forever will be You and me  
><em>

James looked into her eyes as she nodded, "Fine. I'll tell my mom I'm staying at a friend's tonight. Then maybe I can stay with you." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly, "Malady that would be wonderful."

_Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye Check yes Juliet Here's the countdown:<br>3,2,1 you fall in my arms now They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind  
><em>

Hannah was going to sneak out. She slipped on her flats and her ocean blue dress and put on some light makeup, then headed out, not saying goodbye to anyone.

_Lace up your shoes (a oh a oh) Here's how we do Run baby run Don't ever look back  
>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<br>Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be Run baby run, forever will be You and me  
><em>

As James took her hand and led her into the dance, the cameras flashed and smiles were all around. She couldn't believe she was at Prom!

_We're flying through the night We're flying through the night Way up high  
>The view from here is getting better with you By my side<br>_

At the drink bar, she got a White-Out Mountain Dew. Her golden landmark charm bracelet glinted in the light as she set her drink down and allowed James to led her to the dance floor.

_Run baby run Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be Run baby run, forever will be<br>Run baby run, don't ever look back They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be Run baby run, forever will be<br>You and me You and me_

AS the pair danced the night away, Hannah let go of all her fears.

"See, Ruthy? I told you this would be fun…" James whispered as he twirled her, than pulled her in closer. Ruthy knew what was going to happen before it did. Before she knew it, James had put his lips to hers, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She could taste Starbucks, and…cinnamon toothpaste? Either way, she couldn't believe he was kissing her. When he pulled back, she replied, "Y'know James? Maybe I will crash at your place tonight."


	29. Kendall's Scouting For Bella

For so NOT a dumb blonde. Song by Scouting for Girls. Enjoy) **Kendall's Scouting (For Bella)**

Bella White grinned, stepping out of the pool at the Palm Woods. Her Turquoise, and light pink. Swimsuit makes her blue eyes shine even more as she squeezes the excess water out of her long wavy blonde hair. She's unaware someone's watching her.

_I love the way she fills her clothes She looks just like them girls in Vogue _

_I love the way she plays it cool I think that she is beautiful  
><em>

Kendall Knight had done a double take the first time he met Bella. At a first glance, she looked just like his ex Jo Taylor. But she wasn't. Bella was a completely different girl, save for the fear of spiders they both seemed to share. Kendall wanted to muster up enough courage to ask her out, but….it just wasn't there. So, resolving to sit poolside and pretend to be busy, he'd watch the sixteen year old frolic in the Palm Woods' pool's cool waters.

_She's so lovely She's so lovely She's so lovely She's so lovely  
>She's so lovely She's so lovely She's so lovely<br>_

'She's so lovely…' Kendall thought. Then he noticed she was walking toward him.

"Hey…you're down here every day. Why don't you ever swim?" she asked. Kendall laughed, "I guess I just…gosh you're pretty." And immediately after saying this, he slapped a hand to his mouth, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

_She pretty, A fit-y She got boyfriend though that's a pity  
>She's flirt-y turned thirty 'Aint the age a girl is really dirty<br>_

The girl just giggled, and then held out her hand.

"I'm Bella White. Just moved here from Kansas about a month ago." Kendall shook it, replying, "Kendall Knight. From Big Time Rush. Look, I'm sorry I said that, it's just…well me and my ex broke up awhile ago and you kinda remind me of her and I don't mean to-" Bella cut him off with a finger against his lips, "Kendall, it's fine. I actually get that a lot from the producers. I'm a double for Jo Taylor, actually." At the mention of her name, Kendall shook his head in disbelief.

_I don't know I don't know I don't know How we'll make it through this  
>I don't know I don't know I don't know<br>_

"Well…I guess it's good to know that. Hey, um…are you doing anything tomorrow, by any chance?" Bella smiled, and wow did she have white teeth. Kendall could see her blushing, and in that same moment she bit her lip. Kendall grinned.

_I love the way she bites her lip I love the way she shakes them hips  
>I love the way she makes me drool I think that she is beautiful<br>_

"N-No, I'll prolly just be lounging down here by the pool, why?" she answered. Kendall laughed, "I was just wondering if you'd want to…I dunno, get smoothies or something?" She smiled, "Only if you actually get in the pool. Then I'll go." Kendall nodded, "Bella, that's a deal. And I'm buying, no questions asked."

_She's so lovely She's so lovely She's so lovely (Well)She's so lovely  
>She's so lovely She's so lovely She's so lovely<em>

She nodded and walked away. As Kendall watched her, he thought, "Oh Bella, she's so lovely…and she might be mine if this works out right."


	30. Jaylin Must Speak Now

**For iBeNinja. (Song by Taylor Swift.) Enjoy Jaylin Must Speak Now**

_I'm not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl<br>I sneak in and see your friends And her snotty little family All dressed in pastel  
><em>

The brunette with blonde and auburn highlights and brown eyes couldn't believe it. She nearly choked on the red vines and pizza she'd been eating and the Sprite she'd been drinking when she heard the news. Her James Diamond was getting married. Well, he wasn't really hers anymore, they broken up awhile ago…but she wanted him back. She knew just how to do it, too.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid Somewhere back inside a room _

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry This is surely not What you thought it would be _

_I lose myself in a daydream Where I stand and say _

Sneaking into the church, she found James' bride to be, Riley Jameson, yelling at one of her blonde bridesmaids. Jay had to stifle her snicker at the dress Riley wore, it really was quite ugly and Jay thought she could've picked a better one herself. Jay's dress would have prple in it, since that was her favorite color._  
><em>

_Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now"<br>_

As she closed her eyes, she began to imagine her and James' wedding. It would be perfect, absolutely no drama whatsoever.

_Fond gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play A song that sounds like a death march  
>And I am hiding in the curtains It seems that I was uninvited By your lovely bride-to-be<br>_

She ran back upstairs to watch the procession. As the organ began to play Pachbell's Canon in D, Riley walked down the aisle. Although Jay had to admit the dress was ugly, she also had to admit Riley herself was quite beautiful.

_She floats down the aisle Like a pageant queen. _

_But I know you wish it was me You wish it was me (Don't you?)  
><em>

But then Jay stole a look at James. He looked amazing in that tux, but then his eyes connected with hers for a moment. She knew what he was thinking; he was wishing Riley was her. That had to be it.

_Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now"<br>Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow Your time is running out And they said, "speak now" <em>

She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift. James at the altar, Kendall his best man. Her in a dress that was so much more beautiful than Riley's, her sister as the Maid of Honor.

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your pea-ea-ea-eace  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me <em>

_Horrified looks from Everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you.  
><em>

But when the preacher asked for objections, she knew she had to say something. And she did.

_I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion  
>But you are NOT the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl! ( Ha! )<br>So don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said, "speak now"<br>_

The minute she did, Riley turned to glare at her, her ice blue eyes bearing daggers into Jay's. But Jay just smirked, watching triumphantly as Riley ran from the church, crying. James tapped her shoulder and motioned to the backdoor of the church, "I'll meet you after I change."

_And you Say Let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door  
>Baby, I didn't say my vows So glad you were around when they said "Speak now"<em>

And Jaylin waited. After about ten minutes, James Diamond stood face to face with her, in blue jeans and a aeropostle t-shirt. She grinned, "Y'know you looked really sexy in that tux today." He grinned back, "But I would've preferred to see you in that dress." And then he kissed her.


	31. Drew's Lost In Stereo With James

(For InvisibleRainbow21. Song by All Time Low. Enjoy.) **Drew's Lost In Stereo With James**

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound_

James Diamond walked into the dance club, not really expecting much of anything.

_She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb Blowing up I'll take you down  
>Living in the radio lost in the stereo sound<br>_

The bartender that night, James noticed, was gorgeous. Her black hair had subtle brown streaks running throughout it, and the contrast between her hair to her ripped skinny silver jeans and her purple off-the-shoulder top was surprisingly workable, it looked nice. As she served kids their drinks, he noticed she'd caught the beat and was moving in time, her hips swinging with the rhythm.

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) _

_She's out of control, so beautiful (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) _

She wore purple and silver DCs, and then what she did next startled James. She called him out.

"Hey, you're that pretty boy from Big Time Rush! Wanna help? Busy night tonight!"

"Uh…I dunno…" James explained, but before he knew it she had worked her way from behind the bar to stand in front of him.

_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know _

_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
><em>

"C'mon. Just one shift…that's all I ask." She pleaded, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek, "Y'know, you're really cute in real life…I thought all my friends were lying. They always said I should hook up with a hot-shot boy band guy…you never know…" James took a step back, but the bartendress only followed.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked. She grinned, "Nah…unless you count Starbucks lattes with shots of coconut milk!" she giggled, leaning in to kiss him.

_Shake down on a Saturday Sit back gotta catch my breath  
>'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna take it back somehow<em>

James was taken aback. When the girl released his lips, she giggled.

"I'm Cristina Grace Andrews. Most of my friends call me Drew. Sorry about that, that was a dare. Kiss the first random cute looking guy that walks in. Sorry, but…uh, yeah, um…" she stuttered.

_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile_

_Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down_

James tried to think of something that would break the silence, but…nothing came to mind. Except the music.

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
>She's out of control, so beautiful (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)<br>And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
>I'm losing hope 'cause she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)<br>_

"Hey, this is a teenage dance club…and, well, if you're truly sorry, maybe you'll dance with me/" James suggested, offering his hand. Drew nodded, taking it as she yelled back to the bar, "Tell Cody to cover my shift!" James laughed as she added to him, "I wasn't really supposed to be back there anyways, it's just all the cute guys always check out the bartender first," she finished. James grinned, well, it was true.

_And I'm just like cellophane 'cause she sees right through me I know she's glitter and gold  
>And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know her name She's slipping away<em>

"And after we're done dancin'…want to head to my place? I mean, if your friends said you should hook up with a boy band member…you might as well hang out with one for awhile and see how you like it." James added. Drew's face lit up.

"Of course. Just a quick question, do you have poptarts? They're like my favorite snack." James laughed, twirling her as the music started up, "Yeah. Plenty of them. So…"

_She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands  
>Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound<br>_

"I'll hang with you. Totally. You know, I'm kinda glad I took that dare. You're cute anyways though."

"Drew, that's the third or fourth time you've called me cute now. I get the point." James said abruptly. Drew just giggled.

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
>She's out of control, so beautiful (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)<br>And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
>I'm losing hope 'Cause she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)<br>_

'Alright so maybe I should go to clubs more often. Even Kendall's told me I'm so lost in stereo that I can't keep a girlfriend more than two or three days. Maybe she's different. Maybe Drew will change his mind. Maybe, just maybe, I'm not that lost. When I'm lost in stereo, everything's tuned out. But now that I've met Drew…maybe I won't be so lost…' James thought, as he and Drew headed to his car, to head back to the Palm Woods. 


	32. Starlet's Thinkin' 'He's Disgusting…'

**(For xLittleMx) **song by Ke$ha. Enjoy) **Starlet's Thinkin' 'He's Disgusting…'**

_My heart booms at the speed of light But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.  
>I can say that I really want to stay, But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.<br>_

"Why the heck can't I leave my own party? I'm seventeen. I should be allowed to do what I want." Starlet Kaylee Taylor complained to her best friend. Her friend Kayla had thrown this surprise birthday party for her at the local dance club, not realizing it was one of Starlet's least favorite places.

"Because…you haven't met the mystery guests."

_Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway, _

_Think things have getting too attached I need an escape  
>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby. <em>

_There is something that I gotta say. _

"Say what? Mystery guests?" Starlet almost yelped, her green eyes wide with excitement. She brushes the aqua streak of hair in her bangs out of her eyes before adjusting the silver leather jacket she wears, similar to James Diamond's in Big Time Rush's video for City Is Ours. Her black and white vans glows in the black light, and her green fingerless gloves make her painted purple nails look really, eh…vintage. Like the 70's, almost.

_It's disgusting, how I love you. God, I hate me. I could kill you. Cause your messing up my name. _

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. It's disgusting. It's disgusting, how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby. Thinking about gotta change my name, _

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting._

"Yeah they should be here any…" Kayla's cut off as teen voices fill the air.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh…" Suddenly screams erupt from every corner of the room. As more words fill the air, Star has the urge to quite literally strangle her best friend.

"Make it count, play it straight, don't look back, don't hesitate, when you go BIG TIME!

What you want, what you feel, never quit, make it real, when you roll BIG TIME!"

"Are you kidding me?" Star almost screamed, "You invited…B.T.R! They're only like the biggest thing in LA right now…" Kayla nodded, "And guess which one likes you…" she started, poking Star's shoulder. Was it possible?

_My mind blinks like a traffic light. It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
>And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved. That it's still right here, more or or or less.<em>

_Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way. My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape  
>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby. There is something that I gotta say.<em>

No, eh, maybe. The Latino was…a little young and crazy for her liking, the blonde too much of a leading type. The spiky haired brunette seemed like he was the one, but Star couldn't deny how cute the fourth member was. The boy had sparkling hazel eyes, and chestnut brown hair with bangs swept across his forehead. But something about him, and Star couldn't put her finger on it, just made him seem…disgusting. Actually the entire concept of loved disgusted her, really.

_It's disgusting, how I love you. God, I hate me. I could kill you. Cause your messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. It's disgusting. _

_It's disgusting, how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby. Thinking about gotta change my name, _

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting._

After they finished singing, the cute one called Star onstage. She blushed scarlet. They names were easy to remember, and she found out the cute one was named James. After they sang happy birthday to her, James mentioned, "It's my birthday, too. And hey…I know how girls get, so…birthday kiss?" he added. Star literally stopped breathing for about a second. Had he really just said that? Yes. But she'd just met him! Well, he was cute…"Sure."

_Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster, _

_Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
>Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, something's up. What did you slip into my drink? Baby. <em>

Even though James knew doing that might get him killed, he needed to test a theory one of his middle school buddies had once talked about, "Dude, every girl likes you. Every single one.' So with that train of thought in his head, he smiled as his lips met the birthday girl's for a few seconds. She was blushing scarlet as he pulled back, "Well, happy birthday. And hey, I was thinking," he paused to flash her one of those award winning smiles that always made the girls melt, "if you were busy tonight?"

_It's disgusting, how I love you. God, I hate me. I could kill you. Cause your messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. It's disgusting. _

Star shook her head, "Well, it's my birthday, I should be allowed to do what I want, right?" James laughed, "Yeah. So…would you want to hang out later? I live at the Palm Woods, if you give me your number, I'll txt you the address." Star almost choked on the air, ok, now she couldn't deny she was beginning to like him. So, grabbing a pen, she wrote her number on his arm and left the stage.

_It's disgusting, how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby. Thinking about gotta change my name, _

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting. Oh, it's disgusting _

_Oh, it's disgusting Look at what you do to me. Oh, look at what you do to me. It's disgusting. Disgusting._

Once she was back in her seat, Star was pretty she was going to faint. But she didn't. After the party, around 7, James texted her.

'Hey, u up 4 hanging?'

'Yea. Til when?'

'Well I kinda was wonderin if ud like 2 stay th3 night with me.' Star smiled, grabbed by bike and headed to the Palm Woods. This was going to b the beginning of a beautiful friendship, well, it was kinda like a relationship, now that she thought about it. But she knew life would never be the same now that she'd met James Diamond.


	33. Lynnie's Song

For StroodleDoodledFuhn. Song by Mayday Parade. Enjoy.) **Kendall Sings** **Lynnie's Song**

_You say that Gainesville's got no soul Well that sounds like a good excuse for coming home  
>And this Tallahassee skyline keeps singing out a song Just know it's your song they've been singing.<br>_

Krisalyn had moved from Gainesville, to Tallahassee (both cities were in Florida) to East Hollywood, California. It was a total change, and its impacts couldn't be denied. Her old boyfriend, Garrett, had broken up with her because of the move. She hoped she could move on, perhaps meet a new boy and fall in love again.

_So stay So stay Stay and watch the stars come out and then the sun as they all fade away  
>I'll sing you every song I know if it will make you want to stay And then i'll say That I missed you<br>_

She was chilling by the pool in faded blue jeans, a bright yellow t-shirt with orange and maroon polka dots on it, a long beaded necklace draped down the front of the shirt. Her long auburn hair is pulled back into two braids, but her bangs lay messily in front. Her maroon vans are beneath the chair she's stretched out in, and she sighs, holding onto the glass of iced tea in her hands. Her light brown eye-shadow covered lids close over her green eyes from a moment, as she blinks to clear her mascara coated lashes from her vision.

_And these words They'll convince you, to stay I poured through every song I wrote  
>Every line that I've cried every note that was split with this pen<br>And every line in every song, they all seemed to come out wrong, Until your song  
><em>

Then she sees him. Kendall Knight, the leader of Big Time Rush. He's in black swim trunks, and 'Unmf…his shirt's off' Lynnie notes, smiling. 'He's pretty cute.' She thinks.

_So let's sing it all night long And this Tallahassee skyline hasn't changed  
>While the view from every rooftop says to stay So stay<br>_

She sets the chocolate pudding cup down that she's been eating out of on the table that's next to him, and tries to catch his attention, pull him over to her. Surprisingly this works, and soon they're sitting together and laughing, trading stories of life at the Palm Woods.

_Stay and watch the stars come out and then the sun as they all fade away  
>Ill sing you every song I know convince you to stay<em>

"And you know," she's saying, noticing his green eyes are watching her every move, "I need someone to kinda guide me around here. My friends are all ways trying to piss Bitters off, but I'm kinda the leader and I don't think we should…" Kendall laughed, "Yeah, I'm the leader of my group of friends, and believe me; we manage to piss Bitters off a lot. I'm surprised we haven't gotten kicked out yet, actually," he added. She grinned.

_And I could call you baby doll all the time And you'd whisper in my ears you'd say I missed you boy  
>Now sing it over again, and over again, and over again<em>

"So you'll help me? Well, give me pointers so I can tell my friends what to do just to drive him crazy? That'll be great, and maybe we can take some of them blame of you and your friends…" Kendall nodded, "Speaking of me and my friends, we're watching a horror movie tonight. Want to invite some of your friends, then maybe we can plan some pranks?" Lynnie grinned, "Totally. What time?"

_And I could call you baby doll all the time And you'd whisper in my ears, you'd say I missed you boy  
>Now sing it over again and over again, and over again<br>_

"Eh, 7-ish? I'm in 2J. Here's my number." Slight pause as Kendall reaches for the pen on the table beside them. After he writes his number on her arm, he gets up, "I have to go to practice. I'll see you later, alright?" Lynnie nodded, "Yeah. See you later Kendall!"


	34. Rose's Had No Ordinary Day

(for Rune Kensington. Song by Vanessa Carlton. Enjoy) **Rosie's had no Ordinary Day**

_Just a day, just an ordinary day Just trying to get by Just a boy, just an ordinary boy,  
>But he was looking to the sky And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize<br>That every day he finds just what he's looking for Like a shooting star, he shines And he said:  
><em>

Rosalina Sheridan Crescent blinked as she looked at the spiky brown haired boy. She was pretty sure she was dreaming, because boys like that you didn't see in real life. Her black denim shorts with white leggings showcased her slender build from ankles up, and the hoodie she wore made her feel more like the feisty tomboy she acted like.

Her newspaper boy hat hid most of her shoulder length curly brown hair. Her dark brown eyes began to sparkle with a fever for adventure when the boy in her dreams said,

_"Take my hand, Live while you can. _

_Don't you see your dreams lie right In the palm of your hand?"  
><em>

Rose listened carefully as he spoke, for it seemed she'd met this boy before. But where? She swore she knew him somehow, and it was going to bug her until she figured it out.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words Although they did not feel, no  
>For I felt what I had not felt before And you'd swear those words couldn't heal<br>And as I looked up into those eyes His vision borrows mine And I know he's no stranger _

_For I feel I've held him for all of time And he said:_

As she walked toward the boy, she realized he was only someone she'd met before. He looked like Logan Mitchell, one of the boys from Big Time Rush. But why would he be in her dream?__

_"Take my hand, Live while you can, oh. Don't you see your dreams lie right  
>In the palm of your hand? Oh, in the palm of your hand? oh please, come with me See what I've seen <em>

_Touch the stars for time will not freeze Time will not freeze, can you see?"  
><em>

'Time will not freeze…' Rose repeated in her head. 'Boy, I wish that was true, that would mean no school, no tests, just time for me to hang with friends and maybe find a boyfriend…' she thought. But then her alarm went off. Waking up, she clicked the snooze button on the clock and got dressed.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream As I wake in bed And that boy, that ordinary boy  
>Was it all in my head? Didn't he ask, if I would come along, It all seemed so real<br>But as I looked to the door I saw that boy standing there with a deal And he said:_

_"Take my hand, Live while you can, oh. Don't you see your dreams lie right  
>In the palm of your hand? Oh, in the palm of your hand? Oh, in the palm of your hand?"<br>_

AS she walking out of her apartment, she saw that same boy from her dream, Logan Mitchell, heading for the elevator. She blinked. Was that really him? Yes. So, running toward him, she managed to slip in the elevator just as the doors closed.

"Hey. I'm Rosalina Crescent. Can you tell me what time it is? I seem to have woken up late." She lied, hoping to start a conversation. Logan smiled and checked his watch, "Yeah. It's 10:30. And, well, are you new here? I haven't since you around before." She nodded, hoping Logan would ask to hang out.

"Well, if you're not doing anything around 2ish…" Rosalina's eyes widened. "Would you want to hang out by the pool? I can show you around the Palm Woods, if you like." He offered. She grinned, nodding, "That's be great. Thanks."

_Just a day, just an ordinary day Just trying to get by  
>Just a boy, just an ordinary boy But he was looking to the sky<em>

But now they both were looking toward the sky, because it was another day they'd get to know each other better. 


	35. Maxine's Only Exception

(For midnight knightress. Song by Paramore. Enjoy) **Logan is Maxine's Only Exception**

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind.  
>He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re-assemble it.<br>And my mamma swore she would never let herself forget.  
>And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if does not exist. But darling.. <em>

The day she walked in on her father and mother fighting ended all Maxine Skylar Moon's dreams of love. Her parents were divorced not six months later, and she went to live with her dad. Her long black hair would now forever be cut so it covered her blue eyes, so people would never be able to read her face, register the emotions she was experiencing.

_You are the only exception You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception You are the only exception_

But that all changed when she met Logan Mitchell. She wore a black tank top with red skinny jeans, and had just exited the Palm Woods lobby, munching on chocolate M&M's. See, her mom had moved out west and gotten Max a modeling job, so they were allowed to stay at the Palm Woods. As Max walked out of the lobby, a teenage boy about sixteen or seventeen ran into her, knocking her to the ground. As he picked her up, he explained, "Sorry about that. I'm Logan Mitchell. Have I seen you around before?"

"N-No, I just moved here two weeks ago…I'm Maxine. I'm living in 5J, with my mom."

"Oh, that's cool. I live in 2J with my friends. We're in this band." Maxine nodded, "Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Logan laughed, "Yeah, that'd be great." And walked on. Two of his friends lagged behind, the blonde elbowing the short black haired Latino and whispering, "New girl…nice." Max couldn't help turning to them and smiling.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts.  
>And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face.<em>

Later that week, she hung out in 2J with Logan. Turns out he and his friends were the 'hockey-playing-nuisances' Bitters always was complaining about. The minute Max walked in, she noticed the giant swirly slide and the orange couches. And the arcade games. This certainly looked like a teenager's apartment.

"Hey, Logan?" Max called.

"Yeah? Oh hey Maxine! Guys, she's here!" he called.

_And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable, distance.  
>And up until now I swore to myself that I'm content with loneliness,<br>'cause none of it was ever worth the risk.  
><em>

Logan taught her how to use the swirly slide. Max was amazed because that slide didn't look like it could handle four teenage boys, but it turns it could.

_You are the only exception You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception You are the only exception_

"Does it rain in LA a lot? I hate thunderstorms…" Max asked Logan later as she and the boys sat on the couches watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. They'd been drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies. He shook his head, "Nah, it doesn't rain that often. Normally it's sunny all the time. And if it does somehow end up thunder storming, and you get scared, don't be," Logan took her hand and held it, "Afraid to come in here and wake me up. I know what that's like." He smiled as Max laughed, asking the others, "And you guys won't mind?" Kendall grinned, "Great. Another Katie…except it wasn't the thunder for her, it was the lightning." He explained.

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's part of me here.  
>I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,<br>leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
><em>

With that reassuring her, Max figured it was a perfect time to ask.

"Hey…Logan…as long as you're saying I'm allowed to come in here…if I do get scared, say it's just a nightmare…can I…cuddle with you?" she finished, smiling.

_Whoa You are the only exception You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception  
>And I'm on my way to believing And I'm on my way to believing<em>

Logan grinned back, lifting her hand to his lips.

"Of course…anything to make you feel better. And besides…what kind of guy would I be if I didn't hold you close every once and a while?" he wondered. James coughed and then mumbled, "More like every chance you get…" Logan and Max both turned to look at him, "We heard that." But then Maxine knew that her Only Exception to that rule of never singing about love had been found. Logan was the exception, and Max was never letting him go.


	36. Blair's Broken Road

(For midnight knightress. Song by Rascal Flatts. Enjoy.)

**"Blair, I'm blessing that broken road that led me to you…"**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
>But I got lost a time or two Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
><em>

Kendall smiled at Airy, his girlfriend of about two years. They had just finished watch Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix, the fifth in the series. Airy's real name was Blair Raquel Brown, but Kendall just sort of invented that nickname for her. As they sat on the couch cuddling, Blair yawned, and tried to hide the fact she was tired.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true<br>That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you  
><em>

"But Kendall!" She whined as he picked her up. She was only 5'4, and didn't weigh that much, so she was easy to carry. Her Edmonton Oilers tee pokes through the black track jacket she wears, but the ensemble fits well with her faded blue boot cut jeans and black canvas blue laced converse shoes.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
>I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you<br>But you just smile and take my hand You've been there you understand  
>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true<br>_

"You're tired. It's 11. You should go to bed." He reasoned. She shook her head, brown-reddish hair falling into her blue-green eyes, "No way." He laughed, kissing her forehead, "Why not?"

"Nagini scared me. She's a snake, Kendall. I'm terrified of snakes. And I hate it when it's silent." She noticed he was grinning, but then added, "What are you thinking?"

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true _

_That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you_

"Nothing. How about a glass of Sprite before bed, though? I know you like that along with classic rock music, gummy worms, snow and rain…"

"And hockey, reading, photography, writing, and playing around with my drum set." She finished for him.

_Now I'm just rolling home Into my lover's arms This much I know is true _

_That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you  
>That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you.<em>

"Fine. Can you hum Rascal Flatt's Bless The Broken Road? It'll help me sleep." Kendall grinned, "Sure. And Blair, I'm blessing that broken road that led me to you…because then I wouldn't feel the way I do now…"


	37. Thinkin' Bout Mal Worldwide

**For MizmalBTRFan. Song by Big Time Rush. Enjoy Thinkin' Bout Mal Worldwide**

Mallory lay awake in bed, the stillness of the room calming her. She could hear Logan's breathing, steady and even, meaning the boy was still asleep. AS she lay awake, she couldn't shake the fact that a Big Time Rush song had worked its way into her head. As she lay there, she sang softly,

"_Wait a minute before you tell me anything How was your day?_

_'Cause I been missing You by my side, yeah…"_

Being that she couldn't sleep, she decided to wake Logan,

"'_Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
>You calm me down There's something about the sound of your voice'<em>

A few seconds later Logan sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"C ouldn't sleep, huh? I could hear you humming in my sleep. And…_  
>"I, I, I, I'm never, never, never As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off…" _That's Worldwide. Do you want me to sing you to sleep? Maybe that would help." He suggested._ Mal sighed, curling closer to the spiky black haired boy as he began to sing,_

_"Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night<br>And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, whoa<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you…"<br>_

_She smiled as each time he said worldwide, he'd pause to kiss her her. She giggled as continued singing, this just felt amazing. Logan Mitchell, of Big Time Rush, was her boyfriend, and singing her to sleep. _

_"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls That know my name_

_But don't you worry, no 'Cause you have my heart  
>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go<br>The show must go on So I need you to be strong_

_I, I, I, I'm never, never, never As far away as it may seem no  
>Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off…"<br>_

She readjusted herself so her head was on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, and it was strong, just like the power of his love for her. As she lays against him, Mal knows she's got Logan's heart, along with all its love and devotion. (Well, that's saying no all of its spent on music, she realizes with a laugh).

_Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night<br>And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you<br>_

As he moves onto the bridge, Mal sits up. Turning to face him, she kisses him gently.

"Hey Logan? Thanks for singing but….and I know you're thinking about me worldwide, but…" She grins sheepishly, "I'm hungry. For…like cookies." Logan laughed, kissing her hand, "Well, let's go get you some. And yes, you don't have to worry because you have my heart. Along with whatever cookies are in the kitchen." So with a smile they both got up, looking for the cookies that would be the perfect midnight snack.


	38. Aillieane's Other Side of The Door

**For Oheyyitzang (Song is by Taylor Swift) Enjoy **

**Aillieane's On The Other Side Of The Door****  
><strong>

~Aillieane Mara stood face to face with the spiky black haired band member that had been so recently her boyfriend. 'So recently' of course, being today. She and Logan had gotten into another fight, and even though she was only a half inch shorter than him, her words made her feel taller, perhaps as if she was James' height. 

_In the heat of the fight I walked away Ignoring words that you were saying trying to make me stay  
>I said this time I've had enough And you've called a hundred times but I'm not picking up<br>Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over But if you look a little closer_

The blonde with purple streaks watched Logan Mitchell walk out, her brown eyes wide with uncertainty for the future. Did this mean the end? 

_I said leave but all I really want is you To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
>Screaming I'm in love with you Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more<br>And don't you leave cause I know All I need is on the other side of the door  
><em>  
>Later she sat there, flipping through an old Forever 21 catalogue, waiting for him to call. She remembered the door, how it had slammed in her face as he left. She wished he knew what she was thinking right now. <p>

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
>I keep going back over things we both said And I remember the slamming door<em>

_And all the things that I misread So baby, if you know everything Tell me why you couldn't see  
>When I left I wanted you to chase after me<em>

How she wanted him outside, yelling for her, professing his love in the rain, pouring out his heart because then she'd know. 

_I said leave but all I really want is you To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
>Screaming I'm in love with you Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more<br>And don't you leave cause I know All I need is on the other side of the door_

The other side of the door held her heart, and the beautiful boy that had stolen it. 

_And I'll scream out the window I can't even look at you I don't need you But I do, I do, I do  
>I'll say there's nothing you can say To make this right again I mean it, I mean it What I mean is<em> 

She knew it was him, from the moment her cell rang. Not picking it up, she ran outside. And he was there, a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear in his arms. Allieane smiled, embracing him. Her Logan was back.

_I said leave, but baby all I want is you To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
>Screaming I'm in love with you Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more<br>And don't you leave cause I know All I need is on the other side of the door  
><em>  
>As they headed inside, he explained everything, why he knew she couldn't stay mad forever. Allieane broke down in his arms, crying about the other girl and the little black dress. But Logan just assured her she was the only one. But she calmed down, in Logan's arms, finally knowing he'd never be on the other side of the door again. ~<p>

_With your face and the beautiful eyes And the conversation with the little white lies  
>And the faded picture of a beautiful night You carried me from your car up the stairs<br>And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess After everything and that little black dress  
>After everything I must confess I need you<em>


	39. According to James

**(For JennyHart. Song by Orianthi. Enjoy.) According To James, Nicky's Perfect**  
><em><br>According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.  
>According to you I'm difficult, Hard to please, Forever changing my mind.<br>I'm a mess in a dress, Can't show up on time, Even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

Nicole Harris brushed her long black hair out of her deep brown eyes. Thinking of her ex only made her want to cry, he'd just been a jerk to her. She could never ever do anything the way he wanted it, couldn't show up on time, and basically always changing her mind about things.  
><em><br>But according to him I'm beautiful, Incredible, He can't get me out of his head.  
>According to him I'm funny, Irresistible, Everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not, According to you.<em>

But James Diamond was different. He always was early to everything, at least an hour and a half, so she never felt bad about showing up a little late. One of her fears was being caught in another bad relationship, but with James this wasn't the case. It was the best relationship she'd ever been in. She was sitting by the Palm Woods pool, eating cheese fries and drinking a glass of rather piping hot tea.

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, You can't take me any place.  
>According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.<br>I'm the girl with the worst attention span; You're the boy who puts up with it.  
>According to you. According to you.<br>_

She just couldn't understand Americans' obsessions with this black liquid they called coffee. See, she was from England; she had the accent and all. She thinks that's why James must have fallen for her; it's known he's a sucker for English girls. Nicky was wearing an orange (her favorite color) tank top with destroyed denim cut offs and black flip flips.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, Incredible, He can't get me out of his head.  
>According to him I'm funny, Irresistible, Everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not, According to you.<br>_

She noticed James was sitting beside her, in his usual poolside outfit, a bowl of Hershey's kisses in his hands. Nicky sat up and reached over to grab one, but James grinned and moved the bowl out of her reach. 'So that's how you want to play…' Nicky thought. She was a hopeless romantic; of course she knew what that meant. So she smirked before leaning over to him and kissing him. James laughed as she pulled away, offering the bowl toward her, "You pick up the signs pretty quick, you know that?"

_I need to feel appreciated, Like I'm not hated. oh- no-.  
>Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide.<br>According to me You're stupid, You're useless, You can't do anything right._

She grinned, "Yep. Hey, um…can we get a movie tonight? I need to watch the Sound of Music because I have that stupid little, 'Doe a deer, a female deer' song stuck in my head." James nodded, "Yeah that sounds like a really good idea. Actually we can go watch it now if you want. Race you to 2J?" Nicole nodded, this really did sound like fun.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, Incredible, He can't get me out of his head.  
>According to him I'm funny, Irresistible, Everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, Baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not, According to you. According to you.<br>According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

But whenever she goes, Nicky always knows that according to James, she's perfect. And she'd never give another thought about her ex. There were too many things she could be thinking about James instead.


	40. Bree's Not Stuck Anymore!

(For BreeKnight. Song by Big Time Rush. Enjoy) **Bree's Not Stuck Anymore**

_**(*note* the BTR boys are in their early twenties in this story)**_

_There were so many things That I never ever got to say_

_'Cause I'm always tongue tied With my words getting in the way _

_If you could read my mind Then all your doubts would be left behind _

_And every little thing Would be falling into place  
><em>

Breeana Marie McCarthy stood back behind the curtain, peering out at the crowd, praying no-one could tell she was there. She couldn't believe today was the day she'd been waiting for all her life! Today was her wedding day, to only the most beautiful boy in the world. His name was Kendall, and they'd met when she moved into the Palm Woods six short years ago. And today she'd be Breeana Marie Knight.

_And I would scream to the world They would see, you're my girl But I just...  
>Keep gettin' stuck, stuck But I'm never givin' up, up <em>

_In the middle of a Perfect day I'm tripping over Words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck <em>

_But I'm never giving up, up  
><em>

Bree went to run a hand through her dirty blonde hair, but then she remembered she'd let James and her matron of honor Riley fix it in what was always known as the traditional bridal updo. As she ducked back into the prep room, where her bridesmaids were waiting, she smiled. Today was happening, it was real. As her thoughts drifted to the reception party and later honeymoon, she become aware Riley had shoved a bottle of Mountain Dew into her hands.

"Bree, drink. You look like you're gonna faint," she observed, laughing. "Even though I was like that three years ago," she added, speaking of her and James' wedding. Riley had actually fainted, about five minutes before she about the walk down the aisle. But the girls had gotten her up, and by the time she'd taken her father's arm, no-one could tell anything had gone wrong.

_It's the way that I feel When you say what you say to me _

_Keeps you running through my mind 24/7 days a week _

_And if you've got the time Just stick around and you'll realize _

_That it's worth ever minute it takes Just wait and see  
><em>

She remembered the day Kendall had proposed to her; they'd been eating pasta at this fancy Italian restaurant. Kendall had thought of the idea to do champagne shots, so Bree agreed. Instantly Bree thought of the Two and A Half Men episode where Charlie is about to propose but the girl shallows the ring…Kendall couldn't be doing the same, could he? If it went wrong there'd be drama. And Bree hated drama. So as she set the glass half full of champagne down on the table, she noticed the glint of metal within. So Kendall had done the same. By the end of that dinner, she was engaged.

_And I would scream to the world They would see, you're my girl But I just... _

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck But I'm never givin' up, up _

_In the middle of a Perfect day I'm tripping over Words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck <em>

_But I'm never giving up, up  
><em>

As the wedding march started to play, she realized everyone had headed up already. She would be the last one to walk. As she looked in the mirror a final time, her green eyes were bright with hope for the future. At least, she knew whatever happened was going to be worth it, because Kendall would be there. Surprisingly, she wasn't really nervous. Bree was just as calm, cool and collected as she normal was.

_I'm over the chances Wasted Tell me it's not to late, _

_it's Only the nervous times That keep me bottled up inside  
><em>

Soon she was at the altar, and everything went by so fast. The vows were beautiful, and rings even moreso. At last the pastor performing the ceremony said, "Yes may kiss the bride." Bree held her breath. She'd always said when she liked a guy, she'd get 'stuck', tongue-tied, and just unable to express how she felt. But this was different. As Kendall lifted her veil and their eyes connected, he smiled. The smiled was all Bree needed, she knew that from that day on, she'd never be stuck again.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck But I'm never givin' up, up _

_In the middle of a Perfect day I'm tripping over Words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck <em>

_But I'm never giving up, up _

From that moment she'd always be able to tell him anything, no matter how unimportant it might be, or how just the opposite. But she knew the future was going to be amazing, because that first kiss as being married, meant that her dreams, once only halfway there, had come true. And this was her someday.


	41. Kendall Brings Mapleshade to Life

For Mapleshade-Revenge-Seeker. Song by Evanescence. Enjoy

**Kendall's Bringing Shade To Life**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
>Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home<br>_

Shade Danielle Williams slowly nursed the half-empty can of Dr. Pepper in her hands. Behind the purple rimmed glasses, her sapphire eyes hid a secret she was never willingly to tell. The bowl of strawberries on the table seems to be calling to her, so she reaches over and grabs a few. The red juice from the berries reminds her of blood, of horror movies. Her favorite one as of right now is The Last Exorcism.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
>(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become  
><em>

"Hey Mapleshade!" Kendall Knight calls, coming to sit next to her. She smiles as she brushes her light brown hair back behind her ears, as it falls roughly four inches past her shoulders.

_now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me _

_breathe into me and make me real bring me to life  
><em>

"Hey Kendall. I was wondering...um, well there's this song that reminds me of us...I want to know if you know it." Mapleshade said, adjusting her purple peasant top over her faded light blue denim shorts. She'd already kicked off her black and purple peep toe heels.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
>(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become  
>Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life<br>_

"What song is it?" Kendall asked. Shade smiled, "Bring Me to Life. It's by Evanescence." Kendall nodded.

_frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead  
>all this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything  
>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul don't let me die here there must be something more <em>

"And why would you say that reminds you of us?" he asked gently before adding a, "I'm only curious." Shade laughed.  
>"Well, it's because you bring me to life. I feel like i can be myself around you..." Kendall nodded, leaning in toward her.<br>"Y'know, that's true. And well, I need to ask you something."

_bring me to life (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
>(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become  
>(Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Bring me to life)<em>

Well, Shade got asked to be Kendall's girlfriend. Of course she said yes. Then they went to get hot dogs at the local fair and hang out, to which Shade knew Kendall would always be the person to Bring Her to Life, make her feel alive and that life was wonderful.


	42. Nothing Even Matters To Nat

(For KendallsWifey112 Song by Big Time Rush. Enjoy)** To Nat, Nothing Even Matters**

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
>And nothing even matters (eh) And nothing even matters. (eh)<em>

__"Hey Natalie!" The boys called as she walked into 2J. Natalie Rose Sawyer had come to hang out for the day, and, well…she hoped everything would be alright. Now that the others knew she was dating Kendall, she kinda had to face the fact there might be ribbing.

_It's like one for the haters, two for all of those who try to shut us down.  
>They don't really know. There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.<br>No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.  
>When we're together, baby, anything goes. We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No.<br>_

Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her ice blue eyes worked well in appearance in contrast to her olive skin tone. She wore blue damaged jeans with a pink baby doll style t-shirt that had the word 'PINK' in white letters on it, (obviously from Victoria's Secret). As she sat down on the couch between Carlos and Logan, she smiled, grabbing for the can of Pepsi in front of her, Kendall must've left it out for her.

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over._

_We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby. _

"No offense, Nat-Nat, but…" Carlos pauses to look over her outfit, the mismatched pink and blue with her black high top converse. "Who's baby shower threw up on you?"

"Carlos!" everyone turns to look at him, expressions of mock madness on their faces. He grins, "Hey I said no offence."

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. And nothing even matters. _

_And nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
>And nothing even matters. (woah) And nothing even matters.<br>_

"Nat, it's alight…" Kendall whispered, his arms wrapping around her. She smiled for a second, but then looked at Carlos and pouted; pretending he'd insulated her, hiding her face in Kendall's blue checkered t-shirt. As they watched SuperBad later on that night over Italian food, (Chinese for Natalie, but both were her favorites), Natalie tried to study her notes for the English exam that was on the coming Thursday.

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze. They disappear and it's just you and me.  
>Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)<br>Forget about our problems, forget about our past. I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.  
>Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)<em>

"Natalie, you're not seriously reading, are you?" James asked. "This is the best part of the movie!" She shrugged, "Unlike you, I actually don't yelp every time I see a book that's thicker than a guide for a Pokémon game," she countered, grinning. Sometimes she could be just as much as a smart alec as Kendall was.

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over._

_We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby._

She could feel Kendall smiling, as she sat next to him. And that's when she knew, that throughtout all the teasing the other boys did, with Kendall by her side, everything else that was crazy turned into Nothing Even Matters. Because her love for Kendall was the only thing that did.

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. And nothing even matters. _

_And nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
>And nothing even matters. (woah) And nothing even matters.<em>


	43. Riley's Banana Pancakes

**Riley Needs To Wake Up Slow: (Banana Pancakes)**

(Early Morning, James and Riley Diamond's Residence, 6 AM)

"No I don't want to… I'm not getting up." James Diamond tried to stifle his laugh; his redheaded wife was talking in her sleep again. Thing was, they normally got up at around 6, so really they should be getting up anyways. But as he listened, he realized it was raining. It rarely ever rained in LA. Smiling as Riley rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, James began to hum a song that fir the moment perfectly. It was Jack Johnson's Banana Pancakes.

_Can't you see that it's just raining Ain't no need to go outside..._

_But baby, you hardly even notice When I try to show you this  
>Song is meant to keep ya From doing what you're supposed to<em>

"Uhmn…Jamesy…st-stop…" Riley mumbled sleepily into his chest. James grinned, so she wasn't totally asleep after all.

"Sorry babygirl." He replied, kissing her forehead. Riley only sighed, "I'm not getting up. I'm too comfy…" she explained, her pale slender legs twining with his between the sheets. James laughed, "You don't have to…I was going to let you sleep anyways…I was just going to make breakfast, but…"

She looked up, "Breakfast? Does that mean positive or negative?" James laughed, his fingers working their way into her beautiful shoulder length red hair.

"Positive, naturally. And I was also thinking pancakes." He grinned. See, he and Riley weren't exactly normal. They were vampires. So, of course they drank blood. Riley had become accustomed to A+ blood, and well, James didn't really care. As long as it was human and not older than two years, it was alright.

_Like waking up too early Maybe we can sleep in _

_I'll make you banana pancakes Pretend like it's the weekend now _

_And we could pretend it all the time _

"Humph….I suppose I _could_ get up…" Riley answered, her hands running along James' chest, tracing his abs. She sighed, kissing his neck, "But I still don't want. You're so warm…I want to stay here…" James laughed, trying to sit up against the headboard, "I know love, I know. Let me get up, alright? I'll make you breakfast and then we can lie here all day if you want…"

_Can't you see that it's just raining Ain't no need to go outside_

Riley sighed, as she turned over to let James up. He smiled after he noticed her head had dropped back down to the pillow again, she really was tired.

"Just sleep, alright? I'll get everything set up. I love you."

_But just maybe, laka ukulele Momma made a baby_

_Really don't mind the breakfast 'cause you're my little lady  
>Lady lady love me 'cause I love to lay here lazy<br>We could close the curtains Pretend like there's no world outside  
>And we could pretend it all the time <em>

James yawned and stretched his hands above his head before walking over to the oak dresser and grabbing a shirt. As quietly as he could, he left the room, closing the door behind him, making his was down to the kitchen. The sun was already peeking through the shades, much to James' dismay. He liked it better dark. Dark was just…more mysterious, more things went on. Well, that's only because they slept most of the day anyways.

_Can't you see that it's just raining Ain't no need to go outside Ain't no need ain't no need _

_Mmmm MMmmm Can't you see can't you see Rain all day And I don't mind.  
><em>

It didn't take James long to get breakfast going, and eventually the smell brought Riley wandering downstairs into the kitchen. James looked up and smiled when he realized she was still wearing his clothes, she'd made a habit of sleeping in his tank tops and boxers.

_The telephone is singing Ringing it's too early Don't pick it up  
>We don't need to we got everything We need right here And everything we need is enough <em>

"Love you didn't have to come down, I could've brought it up to you…" He says, laughing slightly at the look in her beautiful ice blue eyes. It's like how Kendall gets on the rink, the stare of…well, determination? Or something else? Something else, he realizes, as she reaches above him to the cabinet where they store the blood bags.

_Just so easy When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
>Don't really need to pay attention to the alarm Wake up slow, yeah wake up slow<br>_

As Riley turned around, she realized James was right in front of her, two plates of pancakes on the counter, the pan and dishes in the sink. She giggled as she felt him lean into her, his lips centimeters from her ear.

"I told you I could've gotten it…" he whispers, leaning in to press his lips against hers. James grins as he watches her eyelids flutter, the small moan escaping the back of her throat as he picks her up into his arms.

_You hardly even notice When I try to show you this_

_Song is meant to keep ya From doing what you're supposed to  
>Like waking up too early Maybe we can sleep in<br>I'll make you banana pancakes Pretend like it's the weekend now  
><em>

Heading back upstairs, James drops her on their bed, smirking at the glare she's giving him. He knows she didn't want to stop.

"I have to get the food. I'll be right back, I promise…" he replies, pecking her cheek before getting up.

_And we could pretend it all the time Can't you see that it's just raining  
>Ain't no need to go outside Ain't no need, ain't no need<br>Rain all day and I really really really don't mind  
>Can't you see can't you see, You gotta wake up slow<em>

He comes back into the room a few minutes later, two glasses of blood and the plates stacked atop one another. She smiles, as he stands in the doorway, this little grin on his beautiful face. He just looks so innocent, but she knows better. Those eyes, gentle and understanding, can be lit with the flames of desire, so hot they won't be extinguished until she's screaming at the top of her lungs, holding onto him for all she's worth. But eventually their hearts will settle, breathes fall into their normal gait. And then Riley knows they'll be banana pancakes in the morning when she wakes up.


	44. Kendall Loves How Violet's Born This Way

From: Cristina4EVER (song by Lady Gaga. Enjoy) **Kendall Loves How** **Violet's Just Born This Way**

Violet Marie Summers never believed she had the look to kill. But she did, oh, she did.

_My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars  
>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir<br>"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are" She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say"<br>_

Her mother had told once or twice, while she put makeup on the young Violet. By this time she was already known as Purple, even though her favorite color was dark blue.

_I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way  
>Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way<br>Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way  
>Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born I'm on the right track baby I was born this way<br>Don't be a drag -Just be a queen Don't be a drag -Just be a queen Don't be a drag -Just be a queen Don't be  
><em>

but now she was at the Palm Woods to start a modeling career. 2 years of photo shoots hadn't changed her, she still had long straight dark brown hair with highlights, and moderate curves and long legs.

_Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
>In the religion of the insecure I must be my self, respect my youth<br>A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah_

She met Kendall Knight about a week after her CoverGirl shoot (as she had lashes, she modeled mascara occasionally). She'd been wearing a rainbow halter top with blue jeans and black peep toe heels.

_I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way  
>Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way<br>Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way  
>Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born I'm on the right track baby I was born this way<br>Don't be a drag -Just be a queen Don't be a drag -Just be a queen Don't be a drag -Just be a queen Don't be_

"Hey Violet?" Kendall asked, sitting next to her. She'd been resting in the lobby before he'd appeared.  
>"Yes?" she asked, curious as to what he could want.<br>"I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight. Maybe you'd want to see a movie? or go out to dinner, I've heard there's some really good steak places around here." Purple grinned, "Kendall...I'm not busy,"

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're Lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today 'cause baby you were born this way_

"But I like the idea of just hanging out with you. Could we hangout in your apartment? I just need to get some Almond Joys from the vending machine, and then we can do what ever."

_No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to survive._

_No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made, I'm on the right track baby, I was born to be brave._

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, hanging in 2J sounds better anyways. We can get The Bucket List, I heard it just came on demend this week." Purple smiled, "And I feel like frozen hot chocolate. I know it sounds weird, but it's really good."

_I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way  
>Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way<br>I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey!_

And that's when Kendall realized he loved that Violet had been just born the way she was...it made her unique, just his kind of girl. 


	45. Logan's The Best That's Ever Been Mal's

_**(For MizmalBTRFan. Song by Taylor Swift. Enjoy) **_

_**Mal Is The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine**_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables Left a small town, never looked back  
>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<br>_

Mallory couldn't believe she'd fallen in love with one of the singers from Big Time Rush. When she'd met him, she had a blue baby doll t shirt with black jeans, and silver boots. Her heart necklace reflected the light from the surrounding spotlights, as this was a concert.

_I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch  
>The moment I could see it Yes, yes, I can see it now<br>_

Later she got to meet the band, and, well…love at first sight, it was defiantly true for her. Her hand absentmindedly brushed back some of her long brown hair that had managed to fall into blue-green eyes, and then she saw him. Logan Mitchell was a little taller than her, but his warm brown eyes and smile made her feel important.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine<br>_

Eventually she got his number, and they started hanging out. His friends, James, Kendall and Carlos, were really fun to be around and didn't mind her hanging out with them.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together _

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded <em>

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
><em>

One night they were watching Despicable Me and drinking smoothies. Mal had a bowl of cookies sitting in her lap, and the boys had a rather large basket of French fries to snack on. Suddenly Logan brought up how Mal might be able to move in with them. She grinned, it sounded like an awesome idea.

_But we got bills to pay We got nothing figured out  
>When it was hard to take Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<br>_

As she sat in his arms, Mallory knew that it was the best thing in the world, to feel loved. To think that a concert with backstage passes could lead to possibly moving in with them, considering one of the members was her boyfriend.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine<br>Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine<br>_

That's when it hit Mallory. Logan was the best thing that had ever been hers, if she could put it that way because he was a person. But it was true, he was the best. And she'd never forget it.


End file.
